My December
by KrystalDragoness
Summary: A New disk of the fic, A new summary. Angel's continuing the war against darkness, but will she find Reno in time to save him from what's coming? Read and Rate please!
1. The Beginning is the End

Final Fantasy VII  
  
My December  
  
By: AngelTigerBaby  
  
Author's Notes: I don't own Final Fantasy, It's owned by squaresoft, the turks, Reno, Elena, Rufus Shinra, Tseng, any and all FF7 characters are all property of Squaresoft, but Angel's MINE! =) Feels good to say I own a character.  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning Of the End  
  
Angel listened unintently to Rufus Shinra, The President of Shinra power company. His words echoing through her head with no apparant reason to her. It was the same every mission, he would find some flaw and turn it into a giant disaster...   
  
"You fucked it all up again Angel!!" He yelled at her. "...How, Might I ask, did the mission not turn out a sucsess? We finished the assasination with no problems, and Reno and Elena handled the remaining witnesses." She replied in an unintrested tone. "You killed Don Corneo is why!" He shot back at her, his blonde hair dropping around his face, and his eyes flaming in rage.   
  
"Point being?" Angel replied, her hair hanging around her face in black, blonde, and brown strands. Her green eyes locked onto Rufus' anger filled eyes, her typical Turk's drab of a blue suit throwing off the impression that she looked decent in uniform.   
  
A hiss filled her voice as she continued. "He let Cloud, Aeris and Tifa in on all the information." Angel continued on, showing no fear of Rufus and Dark Nation. Rufus brushed his hair out of his face with one hand and glared at her.   
  
"I guess you are right for once, your mission is a sucsess. You're dismissed." Rufus finished. Once again, Angel had won bragging points, and the ability to tell the Turks that she had won yet another argument against Rufus. As she walked out, she heard him cursing under his breath for some unknown reason, perhaps because once again, the female turk had beat him in an argument. Or maybe because of a secret reason, she knew it was involving her though.. Ever since that day..  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
Reno clutched his glass full of a wine cooler and listened to Angel's remake of the arguement that had happened about 30 minutes ago, idly sipping some of the drink now and then. It was his off day after all. "I think you need to shut up already Angel.. "One of these days you're gonna be whining about how you never shoulda married him blah blah, and I'll be sippin' on a bacardi and laughing at you." Reno teased Angel, he loved to annoy her just to get her started, her eyes flashed angrily. "RENO YOU LITTLE PUNK!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, but she wasn't about to reveal liking Reno in the least bit, she knew he could figure it out, but she wouldn't allow him to get the pleasure of having her intrested in him.  
  
He turned his gaze away from her for a second to look at the opening steel door, a new 'creation' of Shinra's. He looked at the terrified turk in the eyes, she was shaking, blonde bangs framing her face, blood was pouring from several deep cuts in her arm, added into being by her suit being torn and bloody as if something had cut it. "H-H-He's a Psychopath..." Elena said, shaking still. "...Let me take a rough guess, you found Hojo's new experiments?" Angel said, looking at the girl with extreme hatred. She just nodded quietly and looked at Reno, who shook his head in disqust. "I warned you about being nosy Elena.." Reno said quietly.  
  
Angel glared down Elena and approached slowly but with enough rage built up to make any intellegent person turn and run. Elena just looked at Angel as she walked towards the blonde turk. "...WHY are you being such a wuss for god's sakes?" Angel growled to her. "...Huh?" Elena blinked idiotically. "..You heard me." Angel said with that soft voice she usually gets before turning into a raging yelling psycho. "I-I-I'm sorry ma'am..." Elena shuddered in the shadow of the 5'7 girl. Reno watched intently and paid 3 gil for a bag of popcorn from the bar worker. Once it was delivered he ate a handful and intently listened to the two girls. "You're a turk..turks aren't afraid of Hojo's...whatever they are..." Angel said, just loud enough for Reno to hear.   
  
"Wrong answer babe...I'm not going near that pscyho's monsters." Reno said under his breath. Angel slapped Elena across the face and it made enough noise to turn every employee's head in the lounge. Elena just held her cheek with one hand, eyes watering, and bit her lower lip, everyone knew Angel was the queen in the turks, and Elena hated that, she wanted to take over, but it was obvious that wouldn't happen soon. She whispered something that scared the living crap out of Elena into her ear, that even if Angel died, she would rise up from the grave to kick Elena's ass should she dare to take Angel's position in the turks. By this time Reno had finished his wine cooler and bag of popcorn, so he stood up, trying to convince Angel to calm down.  
  
Angel pulled her hand back for one last blow but her arm was caught by Tseng, who turned her around and looked her dead in the eyes. "What, exactly, are you doing to this girl?" Tseng said quietly. "...Teaching her to be tough." Angel replied venomously. "Beating the crap out of her is teaching her to be tough? Damn...I taught that spikey headed blonde ex-SOLDIER to be tough...That sucks.." Reno said, getting in his two cents. Angel just glanced at Reno and elbowed him in the side to shut him up, hoping it would work, unfortunatly though, it didn't. "Hey, watch it, lest you want me to hit you back." Reno shot at her. "Didn't your momma ever teach you any respect?" Angel hissed back, ignoring Tseng's presence.   
  
"Angel, I think you need some time off, you have an attitude problem forming." Tseng told her. Angel growled and began to talk again, showing no fear of higher authority. "I don't need a vacation or anything else for that matter, and I don't need the Turks!" Angel said, beginning to walk off. "Rather fussy, eh?" Reno said. "Yeah..." Tseng replied, watching Angel's retreating figure and listening to the echoing footsteps, followed by the automatic doors slamming shut.  
  
****************************  
  
Angel stepped out into the field just north of sector 5 in midgar. She felt the wind blowing in her hair and listened to the call of the beasts that had been created. This was her safe haven, the land was hers, and the adventures here were endless, she wasn't a mindless drone working for Shinra, she was an adventurer ready for anything. And to do so, she had changed her outfit, denim shortshorts, a bikini top, parts of her bikini bottom (string bikini I might add) showing from her shorts, she wore black high heeled boots, her bikini was also black, with blue outlining it. She wore a belt with several pouches, a pack of materia equipped into each of her dual blades, and materia dropped into the slots on her Angel Bangle, the ultimate armor she had.  
  
Her skills had improved greatly, and yet she held only 2nd level materia in her weapons and armor. She huffed and walked along, feeling the wind brush her face gently and send her hair blowing behind her. She thought softly about Reno, wondering what he was doing, even if he did piss her off she still liked him. Suddenly she felt a chill beside her, then heard a strong yet soft feminine voice, the voice of a goddess, Shiva whispered to her master, "Is something wrong mistress? You seem stressed." As she circled Angel and played with her hair. "..No...nothing's wrong, just the usual difficulties, ya know what I mean?" She replied to the summon. "Yes, yes indeed, did Ifrit try another fart on you? I mean, I know how annoying he gets whilst around Reno." Shiva replied, twirling her mistress' hair around her finger gently. "No, but it does involve Reno." Angel said back to Shiva, who was now braiding Angel's hair.  
  
"Ah, love problems mistress? I can fix that, I have high touches with the goddesses of love." Shiva replied. "...I don't think even the highest powers of love could fix this." Angel replied, stricken in realization of what was going on. But was it true that he was in love with Elena? She couldn't figure it all out, he seemed to like her, but what about Elena? He also flirted with her..She felt sad, yet happy...She couldn't really decide between the two. She would be happy if Elena and Reno got together because Reno would be happy, but she would be sad if he denied her..  
  
The wind blew against her body, sending a chill up her spine for some reason. She could feel something wrong, suddenly Shiva gasped and let go of her mistress' hair. This wasn't normal for Midgar, the air was usually warm...then again, below in the sectors, nobody is sure wether or not it's warm or cold.. She suddenly heard a voice behind her..Reno's voice.  
  
"Angel, boss called, we got another--" He trailed off as he looked at her in her adventuring outfit, amazed that she wasn't in uniform. "Where's your uniform Angel? You're not off duty.." Reno said to Angel, not minding one bit that she wasn't in uniform obviously. "...At my home Reno, I'm on vacation, remember?" She replied back angrily, turning to face him, at this time Shiva disappeared, deciding not to make herself noticable by the object of Angel's affection.  
  
Reno looked at her, not saying a word. "It was Tseng's bright idea, while we're at it, why don't we talk about who should be fired, I'm sure I'm the number one idea." Angel continued, making sure her voice had the typical vicious hiss she got only when angered. "Angel, it's just because you were going to beat the crap out of Elena, we don't have the time to deal with that." Reno replied to her. "Yeah, typical, don't have time for Angel do ya?" She shot back. "It's not that Angel!!" He yelled back. "Whatever, just leave me alone." Angel said then started to walk off. "Angel! Wait! I'm not finished talking to you!!!" Reno yelled after her. At this she brought up the typical middle finger, then kept walking. Reno watched her, feeling defeated   
  
and knowing he shouldn't have gotten into that arguement they just had, but still feeling that he needed to talk to her and straighten out her whole 'Shinra Turks Bitch' attitude that she had right now.  
  
Angel just continued onwards, not hearing the yell from Reno, and the ambush that Sephiroth had just let loose upon him. Shiva reappeared by her mistress, worried. "Mistress, Reno's in trouble..." Shiva informed Angel. "So? He's a big boy, he can handle it. Or so he says anyways." She replied annoyed. Shiva frowned at her mistress' attitude. "Angel, I know you're mad at him, but what if whatever's attacking him might kill him? Then what'll you do? I know you love him, even if you're pissed at him..." Shiva replied. "Don't call me Angel, I'm your master, you don't refer to me by my name, and personally, I don't give a damn what tries to kill him! I may even help it!!!" Angel snapped to her summon. "But...Mistress..." Shiva said.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Reno struggled against Hojo's latest creation, a SOLDIER with silver hair, and evil eyes..the mako infused eyes that were the trademark of Shinra's SOLDIERs. He slammed his nightstick against the enemy's face as hard as he could, and watched as the electricity shocked the human. But for some reason it didn't seem to hurt him. Reno's eyes widened as suddenly he was slammed to the ground by the monster's hilt of his blade. He watched Sephiroth raise the blade up and begin to bring it down rapidly, but Reno rolled to the side, making the blade miss his head by an inch. As he got up, Reno clenched his nightstick tightly and this time aimed for Sephiroth's hand, if he could get the warrior to drop the sword that was instantly recognized as the Masamune, while muttering the words "damnit...this is irritating..." Reno slammed his nightstick into Sephiroth's hand, instead of his plan working, Sephiroth brought his blade up while Reno lunged, sinking the blade deep into Reno's shoulder, and the blade coming out the other side.  
  
Reno shouted in pain and tightened his grip on the nightstick and took aim for Sephiroth's hand, hoping that once Sephiroth let go of the blade, he could get it out of his shoulder, once the nightstick hit Sephiroth's hand, he just laughed and twisted the blade, making the wound larger, and Reno yell out in pain. Sephiroth drew the Masamune back out of Reno's shoulder and kicked Reno in the chest, sending him backwards to the ground, Reno's nightstick flew out of his hand just out of reach, between him and Sephiroth. Getting up as fast as he could, Reno lunged for the nightstick, but once he got his hand on it, Sephiroth's booted foot came down onto Reno's hand, crushing it between the weight of Sephiroth and the steel and cloth handle of his nightstick.  
  
Reno looked up into Sephiroth's eyes, gritting his teeth to avoid letting his pain show, and watched as the Masamune pulled up into the air, then cut through the air, heading straight for Reno's back....  
  
That's it for now, Please Read and Rate, I Know Reno's a tad off character but it all follows the  
  
main feel of the story. If the readers like this, please tell me so I know to continue my work on chapter 2. Thanks  
  
for reading! ^.^ 


	2. Angel of Darkness

Author's note: Yes, Again, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT ANGEL!!! okay, now that that's settled, let's continue on!  
  
Chapter 2: Angel of Darkness  
  
Angel looked at Shiva and finally had listened to the pleas of the summon for her to go help Reno, when she arrived, she screamed out as she watched the Masamune cutting through the air and heading straight for Reno. Shiva appeared in between the two and screamed as the blade sank through her, coming out of her back, Sephiroth's cat like eyes glowed in delight as the summon's eyes widened then shut, and Shiva took one of her last breaths, Sephiroth tilted the sword away from his target and yanked it out of Shiva's almost dead body. Angel ran up to her summon shocked. "Mistress, remember...this gift, this gift of life.....carry it on for others....." Shiva whispered, before disappearing into blue life force and disappearing into the sky.  
  
Angel's eyes flashed with hatred for Sephiroth, the only summon that she was completely close to, no matter what, had died, leaving her by herself to fend off Sephiroth. As her swords shrieked while being drawn out of the sheathes, everything went silent suddenly, and Sephiroth looked at the angered girl. The summon materia for shiva that had once pulsed with life and energy suddenly went dull, and dead, only taking up space in her arsenal of materia. She tossed the crystal on the ground and reloaded it automatically with her next rational choice, Tiamat. Sephiroth's catlike eyes narrowed as he looked at the girl, during this period of stunned silence, Reno kicked Sephiroth in the stomach, sending him to the ground, then grabbed the electromag rod and stood up.   
  
Angel looked at Reno quietly. "I'll handle the bastard..." She said viciously, hatred burning in her eyes and her expression changing from the normal pissy bitch expression, to the expression of a cold, hardened killer. Dreams that she had echoed through her head, when Sephiroth had gone insane, that was when nibel had burnt down, and her family with it. Angel spun the dual blades and got in a fighting stance as Sephiroth got up and launched a bolt 2 spell at Reno, who dodged barely. "Why don't you pick on someone who's wanting to kick your ass?!" Angel yelled, narrowing her eyes and her face turning dark, it was obvious that Angel was pissed, and it wasn't a very good thing to have Angel pissed off. Reno looked at his fellow turk and opened his mouth to talk, but got cut off by her. "Don't say a word, go back and tell the other turks that I said to continue on with the job." Angel said peacefully and unafraid while staring down Sephiroth.  
  
"Yeah, sure, but...you sure you can handle this jerk on your own?" Reno said, pointing a thumb at Sephiroth, who had began to circle Angel. "Yeah." Angel said, while matching the circular movement, Reno looked at her and backed away, then started to walk off, talking about her being stupid and the likes. Angel quickly jumped to the side as she saw Sephiroth raise the masamune and try to attack, slamming a well placed kick into his back, she sent him to the ground. "Don't fuck with my summons, me, or my co-workers you asswipe, you've already killed my family, you won't kill anyone else...Because I'm about to kill you." Angel said, a venomous hiss in her voice. "Fool, I have powers you couldn't dream of...You're fighting a losing battle girl..." Sephiroth replied, grabbing her leg and pulling her to the ground, then standing and getting the Masamune ready to draw the blood of another.  
  
Angel glared upwards and as the Masamune came down slammed it aside with one of her dual blades, then kicked Sephiroth in that certain area, making him double over, as she got up she slammed the handle of her weapon into the back of his head, making him hit the ground again, but this time he was ready, he spun, making a cut all the way across Angel's stomach, blood poured onto her shorts as the cut freely let the crimson liquid spill on her body, she growled softly and slashed Sephiroth's arm, only to find herself completely screwed, she made a backflip, barely dodging another quick slash of the Masamune, then dropped her blades into the sheathes and whispered something, then ended in a yell of battle. "SUMMON! TIAMAT!!!" Angel shouted, the air went still and the wind that was blowing on the two fighting warriors stopped suddenly, storm clouds rolled over the field of beauty which was now a place of death to Angel, and thunder shook the area, suddenly, in a pillar of black light, Tiamat, a blue form of Bahamut, and the queen of dragons, appeared.  
  
Angel smiled viciously at Sephiroth and laughed. "Game over, I win." She said as she drew her blades, Tiamat roared and charged a black energy ball in her mouth, launching numerous fireballs at Sephiroth beforehand, and hitting but not doing much damage... "DARK..FLARE!" Tiamat roared, launching the attack at Sephiroth and watching as it hit hard. Tiamat then flew into the clouds, which disappeared. Angel looked at the crater from Tiamat's attacks, and expected Sephiroth dead and vaporized, but what she got was more than she bargined for. Sephiroth climbed out of the crater, then redrew the Masamune. "I warned you girl, I have more power than you could ever ask for." Sephiroth said quietly. Angel just stood there, unconcerned, and raised her guard again.  
  
Sephiroth lunged and slammed the Masamune into Angel's tiger blades, sparks flying as the two magical weapons collided, Angel used all her force to beat Sephiroth while the sword and her blades locked, she leaned in and put her face next to his. "Kiss my ass SOLDIER." Angel whispered. Suddenly she felt weaker as Sephiroth began to overpower her. "Time to die girl.." Sephiroth looked her straight in the eyes and drew his sword away, making Angel fall fowards to the ground. He raised the Masamune over her head, but let his guard down, giving Angel a free shot to hit him in the torso with one of her blades. She sunk it into his stomach, feeling hot crimson liquid pouring over her hand and blade, Sephiroth's eyes widened as he slammed the flat of his blade into her head, making her release the blade.  
  
Angel watched as Sephiroth drew the blade from his stomach, the wound healing almost instantly. "This is inhuman man..." Angel said to herself as she watched the catlike green mako eyes, suddenly they turned up and faced her, she jumped aside and twisted his arm that was holding her other blade, making him drop it, then grabbed it and viciously slashed him. Sephiroth turned and sliced her across the cheek with the masamune, blood dripped down her chin and onto her upper outfit as she attacked him with as much force as possible...  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
Angel awoke in the Shinra hospital, her stomach bandaged and cheek slightly scarred. Looking to her bedside, she saw Reno, Elena and Tseng, Elena and Tseng were asleep, Elena's head on Tseng's shoulder and her blonde hair framing her face, almost made Angel think for a split second that Elena was okay as a turk, then she shook her head, perishing the thought as she sat up, her hair falling onto her shoulders, Reno, who was also asleep, happened to have a box of Mr. Midgar's Donuts on the table, she rolled her eyes frustrated. Reno and his donuts...  
  
Angel poked Reno in the shoulder gently, her green eyes looking at him, his red hair fallen around his face, and his uniform wrinkled and screwed up looking as usual, his sunglasses had fallen down to a little lower than usual, this making his flame red bangs fall onto his face, "..pretty cute when you're asleep Reno...who would know you're such a pain in the ass when awake..." Angel said to herself, smiling as she poked the turk again, this time harder. Reno just grunted and tilted his head backwards, using the back of the chair as a pillow. Angel groaned irritated and got her courage up. "EVERYONE WAKE YO LAZY ASSES UP!!!!" Angel shouted. At this Reno, Tseng and Elena all had their eyes shoot opened and sat upright. Elena brushed the wrinkles out of her uniform and so did Tseng. Reno sleepily rubbed one eye, the other half opened. "Nice to see ya up, I saved ya a donut..." Reno stated, pointing at the donut box. Angel just rolled her eyes and glanced at him. "You're so kind...Shoulda saved me a bottle of that secret stash of beer while you were at it..." Angel replied, this drew attention of Tseng and Elena. "..Reno, you have a secret stash of beer?" Tseng glanced at Reno, who was stretching sleepily.  
  
"Me? Secret stash? Beer? Naaahhhh..." Reno smiled nerviously, Elena got up in his face this time, not noticing Angel who was about to yank Elena's head back by her blonde hair. "RENO! YOU NEVER TOLD ME!!!" Elena shouted, this was followed by a loud "OW!" as Angel yanked Elena's blonde hair viciously, making the girl slam into Tseng's shoulder. "..Angel, just got out of overnight recovery and already torturing Elena..." Tseng sighed. "Hell yeah, you expect me to be bored the entire time?? A girl's gotta have a hobby..." Angel shot back, this cued Elena to protectively grab her hair and put it behind her ears, then back away from Angel and head for the nearest door... Reno just watched and looked at Angel.  
  
"...how many beers did you drink in my honor this time Reno?" Angel asked, looking at the obviously hungover turk. "Eh? I didn't drink any beers...just came straight over.." Reno said, kicking the wastebasket with a few bottles of beer under Angel's bed.. He planned on keeping the information of him bringing over about 6 beers for the group and not leaving Angel any completely secret. Angel glared at Tseng this time. "How many?" As she said this, Tseng got up to walk over to the window, hands behind his back. "It doesn't really matter, what matters is our new mission." Tseng said to the fully recovered yet still sitting in bed turk. "What's the mission Tseng?" Angel curiously asked. "...Well, I thought our little Angel of darkness might like it..." Tseng said, sunlight hitting him, the rest pouring into the small hospital room. "Take out Avalanche..." Tseng finished, turning to face Angel.  
  
At this Reno jumped up out of his seat. "Aw man, that's bullshit! I can handle them!" Reno protectively snapped at Tseng. "...No, it isn't, obviously you need help, Rude and Elena haven't been assisting.." Tseng replied. "But Rude's been helping me cope with my deepest emotions!!" Reno said, thinking he was being slick. "I don't care if he's been paying your bar tab Reno.." Tseng replied. At this Reno facefaulted, obviously caught. "Hey, I don't drink on duty..." Reno replied. "...What better way to stop you drinking period, than Angel with you?" Tseng replied. "Good point, she does tend to sober a man up after hitting them a few times..." Reno said to Tseng, looking at Angel. Angel pulled the covers back and swung her legs down the oppisite side of the bed, walking into the changing room and pulling the curtian away, then popped her head out of the now closed curtian. "AND NO PEEKING!" Angel said, making it clear that she would get pissy if peeked in on. After about 5 minutes of Tseng and Reno talking about the mission and Angel jumping in now and then with her own words, she came out, dressed in full navy blue and white turk's uniform, under her jacket, close to her shirt, was a pair of uzis, in her boots she had 2 knives, and tucked into her jacket pocket was a 9mm Desert Eagle. The only visible weapons on her were her two blades, which were strapped onto her via a belt with 2 sheathes made of only the finest steel.  
  
Reno looked at Angel, "Always come with enough weapons to kill Jenova?" Reno said to her. "Nah, and this wouldn't kill her very well anyways..." Angel stated. "Well, I suggest you start out as soon as possible, I'm sure your chocobos are looking fowards to seeing you, I sent word ahead to the chocobo stables." Tseng said. At this, Angel got rather annoyed. "We're...riding...chocobos...to Junon?!" Angel scowled. "...Yeah, Reno'd blow up the chopper, and I'm not sure you can fly that well either." Tseng replied. "HEY! I CAN FLY A CHOPPER WITHOUT BLOWING IT UP! THAT WAS RUDE'S FAULT! I WAS TRYING TO KILL HIM FOR SINGING 99 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!" Reno shouted, annoyed. While he was ranting angrily, Angel grabbed Reno by the arm and yanked him out of the room. "Let's go hotshot.." Angel sighed. Walking down the hall and getting ready for her hike to the chocobo stables. She was smiling though, after all, who wouldn't be when in her position?  
  
Ending note: Alright, now, we all know that Angel's stuck with Reno, (heheheee), and they're heading for Junon to attack Cloud and the gang, but...What secret twists might happen? It involves the zolom and a large squeaky hammer, stay tuned folks, Chapter 3'll be up soon!!! Oh, Read and Rate, alright? Thaankksies, and thanks to all ya'll who already have reviewed this. ^.^ 


	3. Memories

Author's note: Yes, I don't own Final Fantasy 7, Reno, Tseng, SOLDIER, Shinra, Chocobos, Gyashi Greens, Midgar, Chocobo Stables, Junon, Midgar Zoloms, Cell Phones, Chocobo turds, Fire, Grass, you know, I don't own anything in this except Angel and the storyline. R + A continues in all it's goodieness, and more's gonna happen now, since everything's starting to unfold and we're getting hints of an actual storyline. Angel hasn't changed (She's still a complete kickass bitch), and Reno's the same (Annoying yet oh so cute.), Now on with the story!!!!!  
  
My December  
  
Chapter 3 - Memories  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Angel pet her black chocobo Sykora on the head after feeding it some Gyashi greens, then shot a glare over at Reno, he had once again began to annoy her with the rants of her and Rufus getting together, Reno just continued feeding Yami, his own black chocobo, and ignored Angel's glares. The chocobo stable's owner came in quietly and looked at the two turks, Angel, who was shooting daggers, and Reno, who was interested in finding out how to dislodge a stick from Yami's feathers. "Excuse me, Would you like to buy anymore greens??" The man asked curiously. "Yeah, gimme 2 more Gyashi greens.." Angel said, dropping the gil into the man's hand and taking the greens, then feeding Sykora and returning to her glares at Reno.  
  
"Typical, she's gonna gimme hell all the way to Junon.." Reno said quietly to noone in particular after dislodging the stick and tossing it on the ground, Yami warked happily and nudged Reno's arm, making it clear he was ready to go to Junon. Angel pat her own chocobo on the head and made sure she got one last glare at Reno, unfortunatly for her, he didn't even notice her icy glares at him. "You done Angel? This place smells like shit and I wanna get outta here.." Reno said to her. "I'm going, shut up." Angel shot back, irritated. "You're pissed off." Reno grinned at Angel. "..Reno, I'm about to show you pissed off, and knock you into that chocobo shit behind you." Angel replied. "Oh, I'm terrified." "You should be." Angel finished her speech by opening the door to Sykora's stable with a loud enough slam to make Yami flinch slightly as if to punctuate her sentance.  
  
"Damn this is gonna be frustrating." Reno sighed, looking at Yami. Yami warked and nearly bit Reno as if to tell him "OPEN THE *@!(ing door already!" After Reno brought his arm away from the biting chocobo he reached towards the door latch and opened it, then led Yami out into the open, Angel was getting Sykora ready to ride, and watched Reno with complete irritation in her eyes. She glanced behind her back and saw absolutely nobody, 'good' she thought, if she pegged him with a rock he'd know it was her. Angel reached to grab a medium sized stone and was in mid heave as her cell phone rang, dropping the rock and instinctively turning the phone on, she answered it, frustrated. "Hello?" "Angel?" "Yeah, this is her, who's talkin'?" "Angel??" "Yeah...this is the one and only..." "Angel....You must not go to Junon..." "Yo, who is this?!" "Don't go to Junon! It's too dangerous for you!!" After this sentence Angel thought the mystery caller sounded slightly like Reno, she glanced up and glared at Reno, who was on the phone, and grabbed the rock she had again, then threw it and hit him in the back. "OW!!" Reno shouted, looking back at Angel. "STUPIDASS! TRYING TO TRICK ME INTO NOT GOING TO JUNON!" "What?!" "You heard me Reno!" "I heard you but I don't get what you mean!" Reno shouted. Angel closed the cell phone that had went onto a buzz of a dialtone and placed it back in her pocket.  
  
"It's not like I can't go anyways Reno! It's my job, and I'm not about to let you while trying to do your best 'freak out angel' voice get me scared back into a deskjob in Midgar." Angel growled. "I didn't call you..." "Yeah, then how come you were just on the phone?!" "I was talking to Tseng and making sure that he was sticking me with you.." Reno replied, thinking Angel might have either a, gone insane, b, being prank called, or c, some shit was about to hit the fan. Angel stroked Sykora's head and her cell phone rang again. "Hello?" "Angel, it's Elena, I just got this wierd call about not going to gongaga..." "Elena, why are you calling ME over your personal--wait, what'd you say?" Angel was actually interested in listening to Elena for once, 'god..' Angel thought, 'this day really is getting freaky...' Reno looked at Angel, who was ingaged in her cell phone conversation and seized this opprotunity to return the rock that was thrown at him, hitting Angel square in the left shoulder, she glared at him while talking to Elena. "Yeah, this freaky dude who sounded kinda like Reno said that I shouldn't go to gongaga because it wasn't safe." Elena replied to Angel. "That's wierd, I got the same call, only instead of gongaga it was junon..." Angel sighed. "Something's up Angel, watch your back, even though you're with Reno." Elena replied. "Alright, thanks for the concern..." Angel replied, then her eyes widened in shock. "I mean, I don't need concern, I'm a big girl you know!" Angel continued. This cued a giggle on the other line from Elena. "Well, At least you aren't trying to be friendly towards me, I thought something was wrong with you for a minute there Angel!!!" Elena replied. "Yeah, I did too." Angel shot back.  
  
Reno sighed, just listening to Angel ranting to someone else on the other line, and hoping that she wouldn't get pissed off more and hit him with a larger one than the rock he hit her with. "Well Angel, see ya, remember, watch your back, if this person's right, something's going to happen and it's going to be bad..." Elena finished. "Yeah, alright, bye." Angel replied, hanging up and closing her cell phone before stuffing it deep into one of her pockets. Reno's back was turned, she had her chance, Angel picked up her rock and hit Reno in the head with it, this cued numerous curses and rubbing of the back of his head. "DAMN ANGEL!" Reno shouted. "Hm?" Angel said quizzically, putting on her most innocent look. "Why'd you hit me?!" "I didn't, you must be feeling things Reno.." "Yeah, I'm feeling a lump forming on the back of my head no thanks to you!!" Reno shot at her. "Whatever.." Angel replied, getting onto Sykora. "Let's go." Angel finished talking to Reno and gently nudged Sykora in the sides, making the chocobo run out into the open and head for Junon. Reno followed on Yami, making sure to stay behind Angel, unfortunatly, the dust that Sykora kicked up ended up in his and Yami's faces, making them catch up on Angel and Sykora's right side.  
  
****************************  
  
Angel stopped her chocobo, looking up at the rain clouds forming. "We better hurry before we get wet.." Angel said to Reno, who was rather more interested in trying to find an overhang that the group could stay under while the storm passed. "We can't make it to Junon in time probably, that rain's already starting to come down.." Reno told the girl, who watched rain drops hitting her hands. "Yeah, good point, let's find a campsite." Angel replied, gently hitting Sykora in the sides, cuing the tired chocobo to half walk half jog to a large rock tunnel that Angel knew about. Reno followed on Yami as the rain got heavier and began to pummel the group. Suddenly Angel stopped in fear, looking at the huge impaled snake as lightning illuminated it. "The Midgar Zolom..How could something do that?!" Angel said, shocked. "Easy!" Reno replied, "You just fight it, get a giant pointy stick..and..." Reno looked at Angel, realizing that's not what she meant. Angel just kept a completely shocked look on her face as her green eyes glowed with mako. Reno looked at the impaled Zolom quietly and shivered slightly in the rain. 'Damn...I need some alcohol...' Reno thought to himself while dismounting Yami, going into the cave Angel had led them to, leading Yami in after him. Angel dismounted Sykora and led her into the cave as well, Angel's hair hung around her face in wet strands, and Reno's flame red hair was a tangled soaking mess, Angel shook her head and looked at Reno then opened her mouth to speak.. "....He was here...it had to be him..." Angel said, Reno instantly recognized who she was talking about by the look in her eyes, the same vengeful look that had been seen when she had fought Sephiroth, that same look he had seen when Nibel was being burnt to the ground when they were kids..  
  
Angel just stared into the black abyss that was further down the cave silently. Reno looked at her then started to make a conversation. "...You sure about that?" "Yeah." "But it coulda been some other psycho.." "How many psychos do you know that are that strong Reno?" "Not many." "In number form." "One or Two..If you can count that guy on AVALANCHE..." Reno said, thinking of his hurt pride when he had been beat by Cloud, then looked at Angel again. "It couldn't be that guy though...he seemed too...wierd.." "Who're you talking about? Strife?" "Exactly." "Well, He's not my main concern at the time." "I noticed, too worried about Sephiroth." "You would be too if you were in my position." "What's that mean?" "..Nothing Reno..just..ignore what I just said." "There's a real challenge, I do that every day." "..you're so kind." "I know I am." At that Reno produced a rather evil yet delighted grin. "Damn, man, you have the personality of a rock without any alcohol in ya." Angel said, stating the obvious. "Exactly, that's why I think drinking on the job should be allowed because Elena wouldn't talk so much, Tseng wouldn't work so hard, Rude talks more, I have a better personality, You calm down and relax..." Reno trailed off into explinations of why drinking on the job is good. 'Damn it..Shouldn't have said that.' Angel sighed, not even paying attention to Reno's rants about alcohol on the job.  
  
Yami and Sykora both went seperate ways to find somewhere to dry off, Yami sick of listening to his master rant about alcohol and Sykora sick of her master's down attitude. Angel idly wandered around, collecting sticks and stacking them, knowing the weather in these parts the storm could last for days. After making a stack that resembled a campfire, she cast a simple fire spell on it and watched idly as some grass burnt, the flames reflecting in her eyes, she watched the flames dance along the dark cavern walls and lick the ground, leaving in their wake only ashes. 'Just like Sephiroth did to Nibel..' Angel thought to herself, watching the flames continue to burn the grasses in the cavern, she watched as the last blades of grass burnt out and surrendered to the flames, leaving ashes lying everywhere on the ground where the flame's path went. Angel knelt in front of the fire and put her hands out, water running down her face and dripping off of her chin from her soaking hair, and she pulled her hands in to the pockets of her navy blue jacket, checking to make sure her phone was alright, then, something nobody would have expected happened. Reno stopped his ranting to look at the figures in the lightning.  
  
Angel looked them up and down, full uniform, machine guns, glowing eyes, they must have been..SOLDIER.."Well, nice to see ya'll, but we don't need your help, we're taking a rest stop on the way to our mission." Angel said, making sure she had her Nibelheim accent in her voice. "Angel Lockheart?" One SOLDIER said. "Yo?" Angel replied. The SOLDIER stepped aside, allowing Tseng to walk fowards "Sorry Angel, but I have a mission too, from Hojo and Rufus." Tseng said, frowning. "Waaaaiiiiitttt a minute here, why're you here Tseng?" Reno asked. "...A mission Reno.." Tseng replied sadly. "What mission Tseng?" Angel said, her eyes sparking viciously. "..Capture the soceress in my ranks." Tseng said, looking at Angel. "Bullshit Tseng, you don't have to.." Angel said, standing up and reaching for her swords in her sheathes. Tseng shook his head and snapped his fingers, SOLDIER after SOLDIER, all 1st rank, poured into the cavern, grabbing Angel who unsheathed her swords and began to attack as much as she could. Reno was grabbed and held by SOLDIERs, who were falling as quick as they ran up to hold him.  
  
Tseng watched quietly and let free the 2 chocobos, who ran back to the stable at full speed. Angel continued her desperate struggle until she got slammed in the head with the butt of a machine gun, which was when she dropped to the ground and got grabbed by 3 of the uniformed warriors, she heard the sound of an electrical shock and they yell of one of the SOLDIERs as she got released from 2 of the 6 hands. Her eyes searched for who had helped her as the other 2 SOLDIERs released her after falling, Reno pulling her up. "Why Tseng?" Angel said, looking at the black haired man sadly. "I-It's my mission.." Tseng replied coldly. Now the 2 were surrounded. "These guys just keep coming!!" Reno yelled irritated. "You know what? Screw it...Let's go!" Angel said, clenching her swords tightly.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, That's that, Angel and Reno are trapped in a cave, Angel's a soceress, Hojo wants her to experiment on, Tseng's betraying the 2, Angel and Reno's pasts are beginning to be revealed, what'll happen next? Stay tuned folks! And don't forget to rate (pwease?) 


	4. Past, Present, Future

Author's note: Okay, We're into chapter 4, And it ended on short notice, what with Reno and Angel trapped by Tseng's SOLDIERs..Betrayal's in the air, and Angel's pissy.. Due to the lack of action in the last chapter I've decided to put up some more here, what with the big fight scene to come and all.. Some interesting twists are about to happen as well, what with the turk (Tseng), The President (Rufus) and the Scientist (Hojo) not to mention a pissy soceress who wants revenge (FF8's Ultimecia..heheheheh...*evil grin*) versus the turks (Rude, Reno, Angel, Elena) and AVALANCHE (You know who that is..) And this fic features some lyrics from various songs (Linkin Park - A Place for my Head, Aerosmith - Fly Away from Here, Celine Dion - Because you Loved me), All song lyrics will be placed by ~ ~ before and after the lyrics. This chapter also involves one of the best dance scenes I could think of.  
  
Final Fantasy 7: My December  
  
Chapter 4 - Past, Present, Future...  
  
Angel's green eyes settled on her first target, A SOLDIER in red, his face's showing portion was pale white from fear, obviously the guy knew he was outdone fighting 2 turks, even though he had an entire set of Shin-ra SOLDIERs backing him up, he clutched his machine gun and took aim at Angel, but by the time he pulled the trigger it was too late. Reno whispered the word "go." And Angel launched herself in full force at the man, her blade not missing one single step as she hit him right dead center in the chest, and twisted the blade as blood poured freely over her hand. She yanked it out viciously and the man crumpled into a bleeding red uniformed heap on the ground, 2 of the lower ranked 1st class ran up behind her, she made a sharp spin and slammed one blade into each one's chest, then turned them to face each other and made a quick draw out of her blades, sheathing them then taking the two men's heads and slamming them into one another. This was when Angel noticed what Tseng was holding in his hand as a weapon...A gun.  
  
Reno finished stunning another of the soldiers with his Electromag rod as he spun to look at Tseng, him and Angel unknowingly muttering the same word. "Fuck.." Angel bolted to the side as Tseng fired a round, watching as it embedded itself into a soldier's throat, convieniently where Angel's head was just a few seconds ago. Reno grabbed one of the stunned soldiers and used him for a human shield, after all, no turk was above saving his own ass, especially when the shooter was one of the ones with the best aim in the entire shinra building. Fortunatly, Angel was behind Tseng before he could turn his attention from Reno. "I'll take that.." Angel said quietly, one blade to Tseng's back while the other was to the back of his neck, both ready to sink into flesh and draw blood out of any wound.  
  
Tseng dropped the gun, but while Angel's guard was down slightly he spun and grabbed her wrists, kicking her in the gut and forcing her to become a crumpled heap on the ground, Tseng went for his gun again but got thrown backwards by a bolt of electricity from Reno's weapon. Angel got up, wincing in pain from Tseng's sneak attack on her, but regained her composure quickly. "You know, that got me pissed off." Angel said. "....And?" Tseng said, looking at Angel with mock care. "Hey, Tseng?" Reno decided he would mouth off now. "Hm?" Tseng said, getting up and dusting off his jacket. "Blow me." Reno finished. "How about not??" After saying this, Tseng pulled out his extra gun and shot Reno in the gut, Angel's face turned from vicious to shocked as she ran to Reno's side after sheathing her blades and grabbing Tseng's other gun that was laying on the ground.  
  
Tseng's eyes settled on Angel and seemed sad but he pulled the trigger, the bullet grazed Angel's shoulder, drawing blood onto her jacket and white shirt, she spun and shot at Tseng, who dodged it and yelled out the same second as those mako eyes landed on him again. "ANGEL STOP!" Tseng yelled as loud as he could. Angel lowered the gun, glaring at Tseng. "Run now, or I'll shoot you in the head asshole." Angel said viciously, turning and holdstering the gun. "...Turks don't run from a job.." Tseng replied, raising his gun again. This cued Angel to snap into her defense and heal Reno then help him up.  
  
Another bullet flew past her head, this time making her hair rustle. "Let's get outta here!" Angel shouted over the gunfire. Reno nodded and bolted for the darkness in the back of the cave, Angel right behind him and bullets flying around him.  
  
************************************  
  
'Junon..Such a beautiful place.' Angel thought to herself as she stared out at the ocean, which was roaring below. Wind blew her hair as she was once again in her adventuring outfit. Her eyes scanned the horizon and thought of the last time she was here, as a runaway from home..Trying to escape the parents she learned that she really did love.  
  
~ Gotta find a way, yeah I can't wait another day, ain't nothin' gonna change, if we stay right here, gotta do what it takes~  
  
Another breath escaped Angel's lips as she stared at the breathtaking sunset, her hair blowing freely, down in the back but braided in the front, a way of hair styling her sister had taught to her. Her glowing green eyes finally landed on a figure, Reno was waist deep in the water, 2 little kids teasing him. Angel knew that when they came here, the two 10 year old worshippers would bother him. It was cute in a way, watching Reno be people friendly and laugh. But in another way, it was foreign to her.  
  
~'cause on our hands, we all make mistakes, but it's never too late, to start again, take another breath, and say another prayer.....~  
  
  
  
Angel smiled slightly but then her facial expressions returned to a frown, it was great for Reno to be around the makeshift family that he had left, but in another way, it was worrysome, because they had to get as far away from Shinra as possible. She had thought back to earlier in the day, due to her annoyance at Reno, he had left outside to explore Junon again. On the trip he had encountered Elena, who was now in Angel's room, and walked out onto the deck behind the girl.  
  
Angel spun around softly looking at Elena. "Yeah?" "...You look upset." "...No I don't." "Yes you do Angel." "Elena..I don't look upset, I'm just expressionless." "More like you're upset and something's bugging you." "...you win." Angel finished the conversation and started to walk back into her room, tossing a few pleasantries like clean towels and the such into her pack. Her eyes searched the pack, looking for something she might have forgotten. But she found no reason to prolong her stay in Junon and let Reno continue visiting his "family" as he called it. That was pretty much the only thing that he had as a family anyways.  
  
~And fly, away from here, anywhere, yeah I don't care, we'll just fly, away from here, our hopes and dreams, are out there somewhere...~  
  
Angel and Elena walked down the steps, Angel knowing she wanted to tell Elena everything that was bugging her, memories of Nibel and her family flashed through her head, then the fire, Sephiroth.. She shuddered quietly and Elena turned to look at her, but in all reality knew there was no point in asking Angel what was wrong, because she wouldn't tell her. Hell, she wouldn't even tell herself.  
  
Reno looked at the two girls and stopped laughing, his blue eyes locking on Angel. "What's up?" "We're leaving." Angel replied stiffly. "Already?! Uncle Reno!!" Mikala, the girl of the 2 worshippers tugged at Reno's arm sadly. "Gotta split kids." Reno said, making a mock salute and smiling. "We wanna come too!" Andrew said. At this Angel smiled softly and laughed. "No, it's too dangerous, we don't want you getting hurt." Angel said, kneeling in front of Mikala and tapping the girl on the nose. Mikala whimpered, her eyes watering. Reno frowned and thought about Marlene, that little girl Aeris had with her when the pillar assault had begun. Something that the turks rarely had began to tug at the back of his mind, his concence.  
  
Angel looked at Reno, who was frowing deeply. Mikala ran up and hugged Reno, her eyes watering. "Don't go, please?" Mikala said, sniffling. "..We have to go." Elena explained to the two children, who were known only as one thing..Orphans, thier parents had just discarded them onto the street like helpless scum, just like Reno's parents had done to him. Maybe that's why he could connect with these two up and coming warriors, Mikala's brown curled hair hung around her honey colored eyes, she took a hand and wiped away a tear, backing up and looking at Reno. Reno smiled at the child and rubbed her head, at this she got her defiant grin and slapped Reno's hand away. "Don't touch me!" Mikala said, then giggled. "You're picking up kiddo." Reno said, starting back towards the inn so he could change into some dry clothes.  
  
  
  
~Won't let the time pass us by, we'll just fly, yeah.. Is this life, is it hard enough? It ain't no 'nevermind', you got me by your side.~  
  
This was when Angel began to have a flashback, when she first had her run in with the turks. Reno, she was only a petty thief and had made the mistake of stealing his electromag rod. He had gotten rather pissed off at her, then again, who wouldn't if they were in the middle of a drink at the local bar and had thier favorite weapon stolen from them by a petty thief, and a girl nonetheless.   
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
~I watch how the moon sits in the sky on a dark night, shining with the light from the sun the sun doesn't give life to the moon assuming the moon's gonna owe it one~  
  
The next thing she knew, she was laying in a shinra cell. Unfortunatly she was the latest guest of the turks, probably the next girl to be raped or something by one of the horny bastards. She hated all Shinra, including the turks. Because of the turks, Sephiroth had been created as a mix of a turk and a SOLDIER, Sephiroth had burnt down her hometown and led her into becoming a 3rd rate thief in the Midgar slums. Reno walked in, looking her over with his mako blue eyes, she could tell this was the same turk she had stolen off of, hell, the red hair was a dead giveaway. She heard a man's voice coming from the left blind side of the cell, groaning softly, she pushed herself up onto her feet and got ready to fight.  
  
Reno looked at Tseng. "I'll sponsor her if she's good enough." Angel didn't fully comprehend this. 'Sponsor'? Did he mean send her to the slaughter house to get killed and dumped somewhere? Or maybe tortured.. 'Damn, this is great.' Angel thought sarcastically to herself as she glared up at the man with her green eyes. He locked eyes with her fearlessly and laughed. "Angel Lockheart?" Reno said, walking closer to the cell door. "...who wants to know?" Was Angel's venomous reply, she continued her glare and stood up, reaching through the bars with catlike reflexes and slamming Reno into them, then grabbing the keys and quickly unlocking the door.  
  
  
  
~It makes me think of running back to me, It makes me think of how you act to me, you do favors and then rapidly~  
  
Tseng bolted out of his hiding place and grabbed Angel, but met a fist to his face, followed up with a knee to the groin. Letting go of the angered girl, he dropped to the ground beside Reno, who was nursing not only a hurt pride, but a hurt nose and a busted lip due to the collision of the bars and his face. Angel ran as fast as she could to the elevator, but got grabbed by some SOLDIERs. Quickly grabbing the machine gun off of one man she slammed it into another's face and kicked two more in the stomach, followed by jabbing the butt of the machine gun into the last one's gut and dropping it on the ground.  
  
Reno rubbed his nose irritably and stood up, looking at Tseng, who was still on the ground groaning in pain. "..Think she's good enough?" Reno asked the leader of the turks curiously, all he got back was a squeak that slightly resembled yes. Reno began to walk towards the elevator, which was when he encountered the injured guards. Pulling his PHS out of his pocket he dialed a number quickly. "Front desk? There should be a slum rat slash up and coming turk going to the exit, I want her stopped." Reno said into the phone before he shut it and stashed it back in his pocket.  
  
Angel tapped the first floor button over and over again, like it would make the elevator go faster. 'Damn shinra, don't even have express elevators..' Angel thought to herself, tapping the button for what must have been the thousandth time. Finally the elevator gave a taletale ding and the doors opened, only to allow her to find about 6,000 SOLDIERs, fully armed, aiming at her, and blocking her exit.  
  
"Shit, I hate this place." Angel groaned to herself as she ran and jumped up, grabbing a pipe overhead as gunfire began, this cued the elevator to shut and go back up, stopping on the 45th floor, the floor the turks were on. "DAMN YOU SHINRA!" Angel cursed out loud as she swung upwards so that she was flat against the ceiling, bullets making an outline nearly around her, with a few hitting her. The elevator gave another of the now hated dings and opened the door to reveal Reno, who gave the guards a signal to stop. "..Putting up the good fight, hm?" Reno said, looking up at Angel, who was suddenly caught off guard while taking in Reno's looks and realizing she thought he was kinda cute, unfortunatly, her guard being let down meant she went into a fall and hit the ground.  
  
~You just turn around and start asking me, about things that you want back from me, I'm sick of the tension, sick of the hunger, sick of you acting like I owe you this~  
  
Reno put a foot on the slum rat's stomach, looking at her. "I have a proposition for you." Reno said, grinning in pleasure. "..Get your foot off of me and we'll talk." Angel snapped at him. "No, I'm going to talk before I let you up, due to your ungainly escape habits." Reno replied. "..I'll pretend to listen." Angel snarled softly, rolling her eyes and making her voice that of mock respect. "Do you know who you're talking to?" Reno asked her, shocked at her attitude. "..A turk, wow, I'm scared." Angel said, making sure her voice had no fear in it at all, even though she was slightly afraid of what he might do.  
  
"Congradulations Angel, you're sponsored to be a turk." Reno said to her, realizing what kind of pandora's box he had just opened the instant he let those words free. She was disrespectful, like he was when he had been in her position, but she could also survive well, the way she had taken on two turks proved that. This girl had potential, but her attitude was dangerous, if she dared disrespect any of the higherups, like Rufus or someone she might end up fired, and even worse, dead. Her eyes searched his for any reason to be pleased, sure, being on the same team as Reno might be pleasing, but the thought of becoming a shinra elite wasn't all that much to chew on.  
  
"Do I get paid better?" Was all Angel said in response. "Yes." A short reply. "How much?" Curiousity. "More gil than you're worth." A vicious tone. "Oh, I'm hurt." Mock sadness. "Good." Satisfied. "You know I'm being sarcastic right?" Questioning. "Yes I do." Slightly unknowing. "Alright." Simple reply. "That attitude'll get you dead if you use it while in the turks." Slight worry. "Who said I was joining?" A simple question. "I did." A quick answer. "And I'm gonna suppose you're god." Sarcastic, not unusual in this conversation. "Damn straight." Irritated reply. "Oh, Great, can you give me anything I want?" Sarcastic. "Yeah, sure." More sarcasim. "I want one of those new flying cars and all the money in the world." Even more sarcasim. "Dream on." Reno said, finishing the conversation. Angel pushed Reno's foot off of her annoyed and dusted off her shirt, Reno helped her up.  
  
~Find another place, to feed your greed, while I find a place to rest~  
  
Angel walked into Rufus' suite, his blue eyes looked at her. "A fresh addition I see..in..rather..unbecoming attire." Rufus said, looking her up and down. "Yeah? It's all I could afford considering you and your father's dumb asses taking all of the slum's money." Angel snapped viciously, unafraid of the so called 'great' Rufus Shinra. "Hm, Interesting, are you another to plead for money in the slums?" Rufus replied. "Hell naw, I can take care of my self asswad." Angel glared at him icily. This cued the blonde to laugh at her attitude and smile. "Interesting..very...very interesting..." Rufus replied.  
  
At this Angel pulled a gun she had stolen off of Tseng and pointed it square in between Rufus' eyes. "How'd you get in here with that?" Rufus asked questioningly, knowing Angel wouldn't kill him. "What's it matter, are you aware how many of the people in the world would love me for shooting your ass?" Angel replied viciously. "Don't know don't care, Several want me dead, I know." Rufus replied, looking at her. Dark nation just purred gently and walked towards Angel. "The hell?" Angel said, dropping the gun back into it's holdster and looking at the beast, then backing away slowly.  
  
~I want to be in another place, I hate when you say you don't understand~  
  
This cued another of Rufus' laughs. "It's just my pet, Dark nation." Rufus said to the shocked slum rat. "Oh..Um...hi...thingie.." Angel said, now against the door. Dark nation rubbed against her and Angel had a shocked expression as she suddenly fell backwards after the door opened, then landed on her butt. This cued laughter from Tseng as he saw the girl, Dark nation, and Rufus. Rufus smiled and shook his head. "Well, Angel, is it?" Rufus asked her as she stood up and dusted herself off, patting dark nation on the head. "mmhmm." Angel replied. "Welcome to the turks." Rufus said to her. "I expect you to wear a uniform from here on out." He finished. "...fancy things cramp my style." Angel said defiantly. "Fine, don't wear one. Not that I'll care. Just get something other than rags on. Ask Tseng for your 'allowance'. I'm sure Reno left it for you when he went onto the pillar assault mission." Rufus said to her.  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever." Was Angel's reply as she stalked out of the room, but was stopped by Rufus' voice. "Oh, and Angel?" Rufus began. "What now?" Angel groaned, trying to hide her pleasure in having so much attention paid to her, it made her feel special for once in her life. She hadn't felt that in..in years. "Make sure you get at least 2 uniforms from the dry cleaner, and your security cards. You want to look slightly professional as you hang around here with the turks." Rufus said, smiling at the girl. He hadn't seen anyone with this much spirit since Reno had joined. Little did he know that very spirit would lead to his downfall.  
  
~You'll see it's not meant to be, I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy, A place for my head~  
  
  
  
Angel walked into the turk's lounge and made herself at home, kicking her feet up on the table and turning on the TV, where the pillar assault was live. Another of Shinra's jobs, take out everything then make it look like an accident. All over AVALANCHE. The idiots could have saved millions if they had just turned themselves in. That's what she didn't get, after working for millions of rebel groups as an undercover agent, message carrier, barmaid, bouncer, and numerous other occupations, they all knew when to turn themselves in to save the lives of others. AVALANCHE claimed to be trying to end the destruction of lives, but in the end only ended up wiping it out. She watched the live footage as Aeris was in the helicopter with Tseng, who had left about 30 minutes ago.  
  
Reno laughed and jumped up, grabbing the helicopter's wing and pulling himself up into the chopper, then landing inside with Aeris, who was rather unpleasant about the entire thing. The reporter went off of the air, probably broadcasting from sector 7, after all, why wouldn't the news go off and the man be looking up otherwise? It was pathetic..all those lives wasted, over a few rebels.  
  
Rufus walked into the turks lounge and took a seat next to Angel, who had her eyes locked onto the TV. "...what's that?" "...Your favorite thing, death." Angel replied sadly, looking at the TV screen with the picture of the collapsed sector. "Oh yeah, I'm just in love with dead things." Rufus replied sarcastically. He could tell that even if they weren't on the best of terms, him and Angel would get along. Angel turned to face Rufus and sadly looked into his blue eyes. "..Yeah..I know you are." This cued Angel to turn her head away to face the TV again and stand up.   
  
~Maybe I'll be just like you, and step on people like you do and run away the people I thought I knew, I remember back then who you were~  
  
Angel continued her deep thought while on the Junon beach, Reno beside her. Thinking back to that time, Angel remembered when she had engaged in conversation with the man almost everyone in the world hated, Rufus Shinra. His eyes were sad as she continued on talking about the deaths. "You refer to them as collateral damage..They're not collateral damage, they're real living breathing things, they aren't just buildings or trees..." Angel said sadly, a tear running down her face as she stared at the TV.  
  
~You used to be calm, used to be strong, used to be generous, but you should've known that you'd wear out your welcome, now you see how quiet it is, all alone...~  
  
"I refer to them only as my father would, after all, I cannot show being soft, being soft would make the company shatter, I've made myself a promise, I will rule through fear..But for some reason, you, you damned slum rat, you won't fear me at all." Rufus sighed, looking Angel in the eyes as she turned to face him. "What's to fear? I know that if it's my time to die, I'll die, if it's my time to live, I'll live, the only thing I fear is not knowing my place in the world." Angel replied softly. "..Why though? Why not fear me? Or the turks? Or anything for that matter?" Rufus asked. "..Because...As I said, there's only 2 things I fear, fear itself, and not knowing my place." Angel replied again. "Right..I might ask you a question, would you like to go to the Shinra ball tonight?" Rufus looked at the girl. "With?" Angel asked. "With whomever you may please, but if you might allow me to escort you?" Rufus grinned, making him look only about 15. Angel shrugged. "Going to a ball with my enemy...I'll think about it." Angel replied.  
  
Rufus handed her a card and nodded to the exit. "Well, if you decide you'll go, take this to the 22nd floor, where the beauty salon and everything is, there's a girl named Shawna there who will pick out your entire outfit and make you look like you aren't a slum rat." Rufus said. "I'll take that as an insult to my clothing." Angel said, taking the card and gesturing to her patched jacket, torn jeans, and ripped T-shirt. "Good, because it is." Rufus replied, walking out of the room. Angel laughed and looked at the card. "I'm gonna make you pay Rufus Shinra, I'm gonna make you wish you were never born." Angel said to herself after the door closed, then began to walk down the stairs.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Rufus looked at the door, clutching the wine glass in his left hand tightly, was she going to come? The door opened, a girl in a white dress that went down just past her upper thigh with white high heels, well groomed hair that was down over her shoulders, green eyes, blonde highlights in her hair. She was flanked by two turks, Tseng on the left and Reno on the right. Rufus lost his breath at the sight, was this the same slum rat that he had talked to in the turk's lounge?  
  
Angel listened to the rhythmic click of her high heels and the two turks' shoes hitting the floor, Reno and her walking arm in arm, an act that her, Tseng and Reno had practiced for the past two hours. First she was just going to walk in, but that would take all the fun out of things for the two boys.  
  
~For all those times you stood by me, For all the truth that you made me see, For all the joy you brought to my life, For all the wrong that you made right, For every dream you made come true, For all the love I found in you, I'll be forever thankful baby, You're the one who held me up, Never let me fall,  
  
You're the one who saw me through through it all~  
  
The slum rat..The same slum rat, she was so beautiful. Rufus just stood in awe as the girl and 2 men stopped in front of him, she slipped her arm from Reno's and smiled at Rufus, the music was playing gently in the background. "You came."   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End Note: Alright, that was a rather long chapter, filled with a mix of everything, including Angel's past and a nice fight scene, please read and review people, this is really demoralizing to know that this thing isn't getting that many reviews, if this keeps up I'm gonna stop period, for those of you who already reviewed, please refer this to your friends, I'd appreciate it alot. The more people who review, the better. I know that this chapter kinda was wierd, but bear with me, I'm making an attempt at integrating music into the story. And yes, I know, some songs were cut short, this is another thing I had to do to avoiding a super sized chapter. I had to cram all this in together. I was gonna make 4 & 5 one chapter but decided against it considering how big this thing is alone.. much less together on one chapter. The next one will be The Ball, and you'll see...not much except the true end of this chapter. 


	5. I Just Want to Thank You

My December  
  
A Final Fantasy VII Story Written for the Viewing Public  
  
By: KrystalDragoness aka Angeltigerbaby :P  
  
Author's Note: You demanded it, I did it, You've got me back into the habit of writing this story. And now, I AM WRITING THE SECOND PART OF PAST PRESENT FUTURE!!! It's being remade because I had to do something involving a computer crash and losing the chappies. I was starting on Chapter 6, but now I'm back to 5, ah well. Thanks to the loyal reviewer who asked me to continue, I'm continuing, happy? lol! And now, Everything you Want by Vertical Horizon joins the ranks of the ultimate ficcie songs. ^.^;  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"When all hope is lost, there is still a circle, that circle is life..." - Angel  
  
Past, Present, Future... Part II  
  
  
  
Aka: I Just want to Thank you  
  
Angel snapped from her flashback, her thoughts echoing dully through her head as she thought about what had happened before this, Rufus..Shinra Inc's head honcho, falling for her. Her betrayal to him and that ever hurt look in his eyes when he saw her each day that she worked for Shinra's elite. That look that meant that what she had done to him had been worse than death. Looking at Reno, being the slightly ignorant yet ever loveable slob he was to her, she thought about when they had been talking at her new apartment.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reno's eyes fell to the bottom of the short dress. "Little short ain't it?" "..Oh? I thought that you wanted all of Shinra's elite women to be scantilly clad sluts." "That's Scarlet's job." "Oh well." At this Angel took a step out of the bathroom, revealing herself to be in a white dress with a halter strap in a diamondlike design around her neck. White high heels clicked against the floor as Tseng arose from the couch, stretching with catlike reflexes that had been fine tuned over his years as a turk. Her eyes arose from the ground as she straightened her dress slightly. "..So?" "So?" "How do I look?" "Like a slum rat turned into a high paid professional." "Cut the crap Tseng, good or bad?" "Good. I think you may pass for normal." "Oh fuck off." "Foul mouthed aren't we?" "Yes, I am." "Well, time to train." "Train me? I'm a monkey or animal or something now?" "Yeah, you're a slum rat." "Oh, well gee thanks. Nice to know your opinion. Not always welcome though." "..Anyways. Reno, we're going to train her on proper etiquette." At this sentence, Reno's absentminded face turned into one of shock.  
  
He brushed some of his red bangs from his eyes and looked at Tseng as if he'd just said something either completely stupid or completely funny. "..Like you trained me?" "No. She can escape." "Oh, So she won't get the leash treatment?" "No, Reno, I have my doubts she could take it." "Take what?" "Nothing." "..Tell me now!" Tseng just rolled his eyes and gestured to Reno, who put his arm in the proper position for a girl to put her arm through his. "Now, Put your arm through and walk." Angel screwed up her face and rolled her eyes, doing exactly as told, and then tripping and falling due to her clumsiness, Reno falling with her since he tried to catch her mid fall. Both turks lay on the floor, irritated. Angel sitting on Reno's leg and attempting to stifle a laugh while Tseng rolled his eyes.  
  
Reno pushed her off and looked at Tseng. "This may take awhile to do you know?" "Yes. That's why we're spending the next 2 hours doing it." "WHAT?!" "Reno, in case you forgot the ball is tonight." "No, I didn't.." "And we have to have this.." He gestured at Angel, who flipped him off. "This GIRL, ready to dance with Rufus. We don't need an embarassing slum rat girl, we need a polite young woman who is capable of keeping herself from falling every time she gets clumsy." At this Tseng grimaced and Reno rubbed his leg, realizing there was a bruise arising on it. His face still had a few scractches and a cut decorated the side of his face, obviously soon to be a scar. A bruise also showed on his arm, where he had rolled up the sleeves of the white dress shirt since he had made himself at home.  
  
Angel looked at Reno curiously, "Avalanche, right?" "Yeah..." "...You killed thousands." "It's my job." "Thousands of innocents died." "Avalanche caused it." "Blame it on them, not Shinra, no, never Shinra, you'll go wherever there's money, and keep your mouth shut and do as your told." Tseng raised an eyebrow, looking at her and thinking about her new outburst of feelings. "I beg to differ on that." Tseng said, looking at Reno, who was still cringing from the bruise on his leg. "What's the worst he did? Jaywalk?" "Lots worse than that." "What? Be the boss's lapdog?" "Nope, even worse." "Lemme guess, you parked in a fire zone." "Hell no. Too light. I came from the same place as you babe, and I'm not afraid of rules. Hell, I haven't seen anyone with as much spirit as you since I was forced into the ranks." "Oh, cry me a river." "And to think we're stuck as partners." "Damn the luck, I'm stuck with your ass." "Yep, ain't it a bitch?" After talking, Reno flashed a toothy grin at her and adjusted his goggles after noticing they were falling out of place. Angel rolled her eyes and sat down, irritated, then got pushed back up by Tseng. His hands placed firmly behind her back, he gave her a gentle shove that was just hard enough to send her up to a standing position. "Ah ah ah, you have to train." "Damn you."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
She realized that she had been standing on the beach for about 30 minutes, then her thoughts also told her that she didn't care how long she had been sitting there. Mikala and Andrew ran up and down the beach, laughing, giggling and screaming. Elena had left up to the beach house again, and Reno had obviously gotten changed into some normal everyday clothes, if you could call them that. She hadn't seen him looking this unprofessional since the night they had been training at her apartment. He wore his shirt with the sleeves rolled up partially, and some wrinkled navy blue suit pants. Typical attire for a turk, but he carried a pack slung over one shoulder, and Angel's slung over the other. His red hair was soaking wet and framing his face smoothly, she looked at him with her green eyes and felt yet another flashback coming on as she looked at him, realizing what this memory was about.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Rufus took her hand in his gently and kissed it, his blue eyes meeting her green eyes. "Angelina Lockheart." He said lightly, realizing that she didn't want to be here and would rather slap him than dance with him. 'Very expressive eyes.' Rufus thought to himself as he could read all of this just by looking at her. "Rufus Shinra." She said, returning the mind reading expression and attempting to worm her way into his confused thoughts. Her high heels clicked as she walked out onto the dance floor, Rufus right beside her, and putting a hand on her hip then holding her hand in his other hand as he felt her hand grasp his shoulder gently. The song changed once more as they began to dance, a gentle melody, followed by a guitar.  
  
~ My tea's gone cold, I'm wondrin why I got out of bed at all, The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all, And even if I could it'd all be gray but your picture on my wall, It reminds me that it's not so bad, It's not so bad ~  
  
Rufus locked eyes with her, "So, you came after all." "Not by popular choice. Reno and Tseng said this would help me get a raise." "Oh they did, did they?" Rufus said, glancing over at Reno especially, knowing that Tseng would only agree so Reno would shut up. Reno was being his typical self, clutching a wine cooler in one hand and talking to a girl with blonde hair who was about 17 at the time, she wore a fancy sparkling silverish blue dress and her hair was in an upsweep, her makeup seemed to have been done by professionals who did it for a living.  
  
She flashed a smile as Reno said something and began to laugh, while Angel returned hers and Rufus' attention from the girl back to one another. "I want more money for this." "You haven't even been hired." "Yes I have." "Who said that?" "Reno's my sponsor." "....I always knew he'd do something dumb with that power..." "..WHAT?!" "Nothing. But you haven't been hired yet, I need to be bribed." "How?" "Just finish this dance and I'm bribed." "Right.." Angel said, making sure she was dancing as she had been taught. Her heels clicked on the floor and she saw a firmiliar face as she looked over, A male with brown eyes and black short and spiked hair, wearing a Shin-ra higher up uniform with his arm around the girl who was talking to Reno.  
  
Rufus looked at her and realized something was wrong immedeitly, "Anything wrong?" "No.. I have to go though." Angel said, breaking free of Rufus and leaving the dance floor without so much as a goodbye as the Shinra stood in the middle of the floor surrounded by dancing couples, alone by himself. Her heels clicked as she was half walking, half jogging to her destination, she snatched the wine cooler from Reno's hand and soaked the face of the guy who was there. "Matthew you ASSHOLE!" "Angel?!" Matthew said, stunned partially from shock of seeing her at the shinra ball, and partially from the wine cooler in his face. "Who is this?!" Elena asked, looking wideeyed at the angered new turk. "Better question! WHO'RE YOU?!" "I'm his GIRLFRIEND!" "BACK OFF BITCH! I WAS HERE FIRST!" "Excuse me?! YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT?!" "I damn sure do! You don't need to be fucking my men!" "I'M SHOCKED!" "Yeah? So'm I! I leave the slums and this bastard gets a blonde whore so he can get a blowjob!" At this, Angel was escorted away by Reno, forcing the fight to an end.  
  
--------- Angel's Apartment, Later that night ------------  
  
~I drank too much last night, Got bills to pay, My head just feels in pain, I missed the bus and there'll be hell today, I'm late for work again, And even if I'm there they'll all imply that I might not last the day, And then you called me, and it's not so bad, it's not so bad.... ~  
  
Angel was sitting on her couch, crying, and not noticing Reno walking into the apartment. He looked at her and frowned, wondering why she had seemed so pissed then got so sad in the same 2 minute period. "Angel, you okay?" "Do..Do I LOOK okay?!" "Well, it was a dumb question, excuse me!" "...It's alright.." Angel said, keeping her head lowered so her now messed up looking hair fell around her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder and someone sitting down on the couch beside her, "Angel, listen..." "What?" "He didn't deserve you..." "How many girls have you said that to?" "Lots, I practice." "Can tell." "Hey, I'm not that bad." "Yeah you are.." Angel said, leaning her face into the couch pillow.   
  
Reno sighed, putting an arm around her shoulder. "If it's any consolation, I think you should go back to the dance." "With who? Scarlet's probably all over Rufus right now." "Well..I had an idea.." At this, Reno's blue eyes sparkled slightly. "What're you thinking?" "A dance." "With who?" "..Well, it all depends on if you agree with my idea." "...what idea?" "Angelina Lockheart, Allow me to escort you to the dance..." Reno said, taking her hand and making his best mock rich voice he could muster, causing Angel to giggle slightly and stand up. "Why sir, I would be honored!" She said, mocking one of the snobs she had seen on the plate. Both were laughing as she hugged him and said thanks.  
  
---------Shin-Ra Ballroom-----------  
  
~And I....want to thank you, for giving me the best day of my life, Oohh, just to be with you, Is having the best day of my life.. ~  
  
Angel realized she had been right about Rufus, he had been with Scarlet now, they were dancing and Scarlet made sure she could be slutty as ever. Reno walked with the girl out to the ballroom and had thoughts echoing through his head like, 'Why am I doing this?' or 'God, normally I'd be with an easy girl who's good for about 15 minutes of pleasure...why her?' His hand dropped to her waist as her hand sat lightly on his shoulder, both of them with fingers entwined in the other's hand as they danced. 'He's good at this..oddly enough...' Angel thought as she matched Reno's steps across the ballroom floor.  
  
  
  
~Push the door I'm home at last, And I'm soaking through and through, And then you handed me a towel, And all I see is you, And even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue, Because you're near me....~  
  
Reno pulled her closer to him after spinning her, they were practically face to face with one another and could feel each other's breath as they danced, fireworks erupted overhead that were visible through the clear glass roof, with murmurs of "Ooh.." and "Aah.." as it lit up the ballroom in various colors, making the view of the ballroom absolutely stunning since the lights had went out. Angel leaned her head against his shoulder and Reno felt the warm liquid of her tears sinking through his shirt and jacket shoulder, and put his face to her hair and by her ear. "Reno..." "What?" "Thank you..." "For what?" "For...for everything...." "...Angel.." "Wha?" "You don't need to thank me.." "..Yes I do." "No, you don't.. You never have to thank me.."  
  
~And I....want to thank you, For giving me the best day of my life, Oooh, just to be with you, Is having the best day of my life....~  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
A smile crossed Angel's face as she was remembering those days, when her and Reno were so close. But now he was back to normal, a coldhearted man who barely ever smiled and was always buisnesslike. He didn't worry about what others thought about this trait of his, all he thought about was being able to get the job done and get a paycheck. He walked out and put a hand on her shoulder, then shook her out of thought. "Hey, Angel, you gotta get ready to go!" "Right.." Angel said, turning and going to the beach house.  
  
-------------------------5 Minutes Later----------------------------  
  
Angel's green eyes searched the beach as she saw him..Reno, he was standing in the water quietly as waves stirred. The wind went still and silent, the waves roaring, it got clouded overhead with huge black thunderclouds. A wave arose in front of Reno, and she yelled out an unaudible "Look out!" as she ran for the beach, water splashed around her ankles as she saw Reno turn and grin, his blue eyes pleased at her attempts as he reached out a hand, then everything went insane. The water pulled Angel under with it's force, she opened her eyes and realized that she was too far from the top to make it up alive with her only breath, her heartbeat slowed more and more..then, when she couldn't hold her breath anymore, she opened her mouth......  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Alright, now, we know more about Angel's past, did Reno and Angel have a relationship before? Hmmm..lemme think on that. Anyways, now, I hope you reviewers are happy, it's continued. ^.^ And I will keep continuing if ya'll want me to, lemme know if you want me to or not. I added Dido's song in here as well. I thought it added to the feel of the dance, especially the way things went around the end of that ballroom scene, will Angel live or die? Let's think on that one too. 'TILL NEXT TIME! PEACE! 


	6. Song of the Fallen Angels

My December  
  
  
  
A Final Fantasy VII Story Written for the Viewing Public  
  
By: KrystalDragoness aka Angeltigerbaby :P  
  
Author's note: Weeeeee, More reviews! Yay! Thanks Rose, glad ya liked it. ^.^; I do tend to end on cliffhangers, now don't I? hehe. And thanks fantasy4, I'll make sure to spoil ya'll and see how many chappys I can update to in a day. Hehe! But right now I really SHOULD get on with the story instead of talking, 'cause I'm sureeee I'm boring you to tears while you wait.. Now, Let Chapter 6 BEGIN!! Oh, And I was going to use wordpad, but it never worked, so if there's errors in the dialouge it's because of that, ya know what I mean?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored." - Linkin Park  
  
Song of The Fallen Angels  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Angel opened her eyes, feeling unconsiousness bearing down on her as the water poured into her mouth, and then she glowed. A mysterious pale blue aura surrounded her, followed by an air bubble as she coughed water from her lungs. "Underwater Materia.." She said softly, looking around and wondering what exactly had happened, it all flew through her mind in a rush, Reno was standing there, she ran for him to save him from the tidal wave, it crashed down on her and nearly drowned her. Reno...where was Reno?! Angel's eyes wildly searched for the redheaded Turk as she put her hands to the air bubble's wall. She didn't see him anywhere, could he have died? No, not possible..He had Leviathan with him, or did he?  
  
She shook her head and shivered. 'Don't think like that Angel...' She thought, staring out at the water and then looking at her armlet which held the pulsing materia. She could still picture the scene in her head and it continued to rush through her head as she searched for any sign of anyone.. Then she saw it, an emerald colored figure, rushing towards her at unbelievable speeds. She cringed and braced for the impact as it went through the air bubble and slammed into her, making her yell in pain. The monster hovered there in the water and watched her silently, as if daring her to fight back. "You...You're the one..." "What?" "The soceress...." "What're you talking about?" "That I shall inform you of, after I fight you.." "That's just insane." "I want to see if I'm right. FIGHT ME FOOL!" At this Angel was jarred from her mind conversation with the robotic yet wheezing voice as she was slammed back again, this time her entire body feeling the full force of the blow. The monster sat there again, waiting for her to fight.  
  
~I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard, Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everybody can see these scars~  
  
Angel drew her blades, the air in her sheathes rising up as bubbles from the water as she felt a glow around her body. Unknowing that others were watching her and looking for her as the fight began. The monster charging an attack and getting ready to fire as she lunged beforehand and slammed her blades into it's chest, pulling backwards and drawing some kind of greenish yellowish slimelike blood from the monster as it shook slightly but launched it's Mare Tame Cannon attack, making her fly backwards as one of the beams cut her arm, making red blood stain the water.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Brilliance, Sheer Brilliance, only a soceress or someone as powerful can defeat this. I shall soon know if she's the one.." The woman said, narrowing her dark eyes while watching on the magical screen the fight with Emerald WEAPON and Angel. "Ultimecia..There is one concern." Sephiroth said, watching with catlike eyes the fight. "Yes?" "When you do get her, after she's destroyed how will you return to your time?" This cued a grin from Ultimecia, her eyes looking at Sephiroth's cold expression. "Never doubt a time soceress young one. I have lived for centuries, seen the great warriors rise and fall, destroyed many a soceress who rose up in my path, the only one I have yet to defeat is that damned girl who's love for the SeeD allowed her to get free of the time warp. Leaving her alive. This one though, I don't think that she will be able to fight me, she has love for noone, and her only hope is fighting. She's a loner, the perfect soceress to target. And then you, You will rule this world with your mother." "Yes...I understand now. Mother will be very pleased when she finds out that this planet will be hers again." Sephiroth said, turning his eyes back to the magical viewing screen.  
  
Ultimecia narrowed her eyes and her voice escaped as a hiss, "You, you are the one that ever let that soceress exist, once you die, there will be noone to stop me...I shall rule, Grievier, the ultimate summon, by my side, everyone who dares oppose me? Dead." After hearing this, Sephiroth grinned viciously, watching Angel being defeated by the WEAPON.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Angel?! ANGEL?!" Reno yelled, looking at the water shocked, wondering where she went. Elena ran up beside him with a horrified look on her face. "Where's Angel?!" "I don't know!" "Reno you have to know, you ran out here in a hurry!" "She ran out into the water yelling something and went under after a wave hit her!" "She needs help!" "You noticed that?!" Reno said, shaking slightly in fear of what might happen, it didn't help that he kept seeing energy shoot out of the water in beams and spells.  
  
~I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel, But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this is real~  
  
Angel's body rose from the water, beaten and bruised, her eyes shut. Leviathan had carried her up to the top of the water when she had fallen, and then disappeared. Reno and Elena ran into the water, the cold sea splashing thier ankles as they ran to Angel. She felt herself sinking again, sinking more and more into a sea of darkness. Hands grabbed her and scared voices echoed through her head as she felt herself being pulled ashore, followed by yelling. Then she was yanked under into that dark sea that was unconsiousness...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Angel...Wake up....You're with me now, it's okay..." "Wha....." "Don't ask questions..Just keep your mind focused while you're here, I need to speak with you.." "Janine?" "Don't ask.." "But wh--" "I said don't ask, just focus and listen..." Angel listened to the voice of her best friend from when she was growing up, was this just another flashback to fill her mind, or was it real?  
  
~So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do, Face away and pretend that I'm not, But I'll be here cause you want what I've got~  
  
"You're the one Angel.. the blood runs through your veins, the ancients have sent me to tell you..." "Tell me what?!" "That you're the true soceress." "The..True soceress? What is up with all this soceress bullshit?! Just because I'm not an ancient and I have the power of magic becoming unbelievably strong with me doesn't make me!!!" "Yes it does.." Angel opened her eyes, feeling wind brushing her legs, she was laying in a flower field, watching a girl with black hair and blond streaks holding a man with brown hair wearing a bomber's jacket and carrying a mix of a sword and a gun.   
  
"She is your descendant, and she too shall go through pain like your ancestors before you have. Just like Terra, you have your path to follow, her descendant, Garnet, shall also follow a path of trials to reveal who she truely is. You are the chosen one of your time Angel..." "I call bullshit." "There is no bullshit to this.." "Yes there is, all of it's bullshit." "No, you just want it to be so you can be 'normal' and live a 'normal' life with no worries.." Angel stopped her mind arguement, knowing that Janine was telling the truth, she then saw that she was standing on a grass field, something rising behind a huge castle and another girl with black hair on her knees beside a man with a tail and blonde hair. 'Must be Garnet....' Angel thought to herself, looking at the duo, then before she could react, she was changed to another place in yet another time. A girl was laying on a bed, a man with brownish blonde hair kneeled beside her.  
  
"Okay, so maybe it isn't bullshit, but why was I chosen?" "Because Angel, you are the one closely befriended with an Ancient." "Who?" "You will find out in time." "What's that mean?" "That means, Angel, that you will find out in time." "But I wanna know now." "Well, we can't always get what we want..." "Wait, where'd you go?! Janine! Don't leave me again!!!!!" Angel opened her eyes to see Reno asleep by her bedside again, it was nighttime, she must have been in that conversation for ages. Looking down at her hand, she saw that Reno had it in his own, sunglasses on his eyes, his red hair in it's usually messy state. Not intending to wake him up, she sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily with her free hand. Wonder how long I've been out... She thought to herself, taking her hand from Reno's gently, intending not to wake him up.  
  
~I can't feel the way I did before, Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored, Time won't heal this damage anymore, Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored~  
  
Unfortunatly for Angel, the body in the rumpled turk's suit moved slowly, and then began to stretch. His eyes opening under the black sunglasses that hid his eyes even better from the girl, leaving her to imagine that they were more than likely pale blue or green, depending on if he was wearing his contacts or not. And bloodshot more than likely from some sort of worry or Junon alcohol. "You're awake..." "Yeah, so're you." "Don't be a smartass Angel." "Reno, don't tell me what to do." "I'll tell you what to do if I want." "No, I beg to differ, you tell me what to do, you get punched in the jaw.." Angel said, sliding her legs from under the covers and putting them on the cool wood floor. It made that stabbing pain that had arose in her feet go away slightly, and the thought of less pain in her life pleased her greatly.  
  
Walking from the bed to the bathroom and flicking on the light, she noticed Reno cringe slightly, and then noticed that he had obviously had the crap beaten out of him. "Reno?" "What?" "C'mere." "No thanks, I'm comfy here." "Get your ass over here." "No." "Reno you stubborn fucking bastard don't make me force you." "Fine.." Reno said, standing up and walking over to her, when he entered the light, Angel saw various cuts and bruises, along with scars from previous fights, decorating his arms, face, and from the blood on his partially torn shirt she assumed torso.   
  
Noticing a wince as Reno balled a hand into a fist, she grabbed his wrist with unbelievable speed and jerked his hand up to where she could see the fist in the light perfectly fine. "Who?" "Tseng..." "You got into a fight with the bastard...again?" "No choices really." "He kicked your ass." "No, He ran." Angel tightened her grip on a specific pressure point on Reno's wrist, forcing him to let the fist open up into a hand, she saw a burn like a rod. "Electromag Rod burn?" "..yeah." "You're going to kill yourself if you keep doing that." "I know." "Then don't do it." "But that takes all the fun out of it." Angel narrowed her eyes and grabbed the first aid box sitting on the counter then grabbed his chin irritably, inspecting the wounds. "Lucky charms bracelet, eh?" "Yeah.. Hurts like a bitch." She heard him wince as she dabbed one of the wounds on his cheek with a piece of cloth dipped in a potion.  
  
Elena had gone to her own room, Angel supposed, by the look of things and the fact that Reno was the only one in her room. Which half disturbed her and half pleased her. "How long?" "What?" "How long was the fight?" "Don't give a damn." "Obviously your attitude made it last long enough to give you about 15 more scars." She said, dabbing a cut on his arm then unbuttoning his shirt to tend to the wounds on his torso. Tossing the dirtied cloth she had just used on the cuts on his arm, she grabbed another, and left it on the wound for a few seconds, noticing him stiffen and wince again. Angel's eyes looked up into the sunglass covered eyes of Reno. "You plan on killing yourself really soon huh?" "No. I was actually planning on living awhile." "Oh, coulda fooled me." Angel said, pressing a new cloth against the wound and watching it get stained red.  
  
  
  
~I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident, Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make sense~  
  
  
  
Angel pulled it away, noticing Reno's muscles were still tensed in pain. "Sorry..." "Hm?" "Sorry, I'm sure that hurt." "Doesn't matter..." "What's that supposed to mean?" "That it doesn't matter." "Oh, well gee, that's the world's most intelligent answer that I've ever heard from you Reno." "Hey, I'm not that dumb." "Sometimes I wonder..." Angel trailed off, realizing she was still in her baggy baby blue tank top and tight dark blue shorts, ignoring her own wounds, she walked out of the bathroom for a minute, leaving Reno alone.  
  
We're getting too close again, you remember what happened last time... Reno thought to himself as he looked at himself in the mirror, taking off his sunglasses to reveal pale blue eyes that looked so pale it was nearly inhuman. A sword dropped on the bed Angel had slept in as she yanked the Cure 2 materia out of the blade and returned to the bathroom. "Angel?" "Yeah..?" "Hey, remember when we..." "...Yeah, I do, it started just like this. Only we were on the oppisite side, you were taking care of a misguided slum rat with the potential to be absolutely dangerous." "Yeah, I was wasn't I?" "..Now shut up." Angel said, concentrating on the large wound that his shirt had slightly hidden, glowing green with her hair floating by some sudden wind that hadn't been noticed before this. Followed by bubbles of energy and Reno's wounds closing and him being healed a little.  
  
~I say what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt, It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out~  
  
Angel stood again, leaving Reno by himself for the second time. "Clean up." "But I enjoy being blood coated.." Reno said sarcastically. "Oh well. I'll pretend to give a damn." Angel said, slamming the door shut behind her as she sat down on the bed, replacing the cure materia..  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Mmkay, I ended that part of the two part chapter thing, You'll all be getting a suprise verrrryyy soon. Promise. ^.^ Anyways, how do you like the RTF thingie? I think it fits the ficcie very well since it can have ITALICS! *cheers* Anywho, The second one's due out same time, I may spend a lil more time on it but everyone'll be freaked out when they see what happens next! HAHA! 


	7. Forgiven

My December  
  
A Final Fantasy VII Story Written for the Viewing Public  
  
By: KrystalDragoness aka Angeltigerbaby :P  
  
Author's note: Oh my god, another chapter, you folks are soooo spoiled. ^.^ Ah well, keep the reviews up and you'll get spoiled even more! Hope you all liked the last chapter and the way that I did the layout for the story so far, I'll let your imaginations wonder about what happens next and just bore you with random talk.. JOKING!!! This is just a space filler though so I could spread out chapter 6 to 2 chapters. ^.^ Oh, and the disclaimer is, I OWN NOTHING! HAHA! Except for Angel and the Storyline. Those are MINE!!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"To be forgotten is worse than death.." - Freya, FFIX  
  
Forgiven  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do, Face away and pretend that I'm not, But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got...~  
  
Angel heard the doorknob turn, followed by the squeak of the door opening. Reno had cleaned up, as she ordered. And changed into the shirt that Angel had left in the bathroom upon returning with the materia. "You look like shit." "Thanks for the compliment." She said dryly, standing and going towards the bathroom. "I was thinking about something.." "You think?" "Ha fuckin' ha. Very funny." "Isn't it though." "Remember that one night when you saw your ex and--" "Don't say a word." "But.." "I don't want to hear it.." Before Reno could speak again, Angel had pressed her lips against his and had her arms around his neck, kissing him.  
  
Reno's eyes widened in shock for a second before he realized what was happening, and wondered why she was having this sudden outburst. Against his will he pushed her away, breathing hard and looking into her eyes. "The hell are you doing?" "..What'd it look like I was doing dumbass?" "Much as I hate to say it, don't Angel." "Fine." Reno watched her turn around and go into the bathroom, which was her original destination. Leaving him to think by himself again. Too close Reno...Too fucking close... He thought, sitting on the bed and fighting with himself to decide wether to stay or to leave.  
  
  
  
~I can't feel the way I did before, Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored, Time won't heal this damage anymore, Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored~  
  
He couldn't help but feel guilty about the matter as he stood up and headed for the door. "It was a mistake to even come here..." Reno said out loud to nobody in particular. His hand clutched the doorknob and he felt it send icy daggers through his skin, then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. The hall was empty, deserted. The sound of parties going on outdoors encouraged him to explore a little though. Elena's door was closed, a fancy do not disturb sign hanging off the handle loosely. "Probably still sleeping.." Reno muttered. Walking down the hall to the staircase then walking down the staircase to the outdoors.  
  
~Now, Hear me out now, You're gonna listen to me, like it or not, Right now! Hear me out now, You're gonna listen to me, like it or not, Right now~  
  
His footsteps had even more sound to them as he stepped on busted bottles and the like on his way to the local bar. Wondering how Angel was doing, he opened the door to the small bar, and was greeted by faces looking at him shocked. A young barmaid stood in front of the bar, waiting to take Reno's order as he slowly sat down. "Budweiser." Was the only muttered word he could think of. The memories of what had just happened in Angel's room still plauging him as the bubbly barmaid went to fetch Reno's beer. He didn't even notice the woman sitting beside him in a red dress. "Reno." "The hell?" "I'm sure you remember me." Scarlet said, turning her eyes to look at Reno. "Damn, Scarlet, why the HELL are you here?" "A job..I have to deliver a message." "What?" "This.." Scarlet said, slipping an envelope into Reno's hands and then standing up.  
  
".....Have fun babe.." Scarlet said, walking out of the bar and leaving Reno to open up the envelope. Inside was a letter with fancy handwriting, as if it was from someone who wrote often. "Once you read this, the countdown has began. You have 2 minutes to save everyone in the hotel.. Sincerely, Shin-Ra Inc." Reno cursed inwardly as he pulled out a timer with 2 minutes on it that had began to count down then jumped up from his spot at the bar.  
  
~I can't feel the way I did before, Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored, I can't feel the way I did before, Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored, Time won't heal this damage anymore, Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored~  
  
He felt the pain surging through his feet as he ran down the street, crowds forcing him to slow. Several prostitutes stopped him on the way, trying to get his attention while others in the huge crowds of party people just clogged the street period. Once he reached the exit of the alley, another letter addressed to him in the same writing sat on the lid of a closed dumpster, snatching it up, he ripped it open. "3...2....1....Boom" After reading this, Reno turned the corner, feeling some water on the ground cause him to slip as the hotel exploded in a ball of flames..... Angel...No...I'm sorry I was too late.. Reno thought as he stared at the burning building while the crowd was now screaming at the top of thier lungs.. 


	8. My Cruel December

My December  
  
A Final Fantasy VII Story written for the Viewing Public  
  
By: KrystalDragoness aka AngelTigerBaby  
  
Author's note: Well, that was the intermission, and I'm sure you are all wondering one thing, "WHAT HAPPENED?!" I accidently made the last chapter and the intermission for it very very confusing, what with the switching from point to point showing what was happening with every character, (Well, mostly every character), And what's up with Scarlet and Shin-Ra? Well, I intended to give you all the details in this chapter, once I finish with this chapter, it's time for disk 2 of the 4 disk series (Just like Final Fantasy! Aren't I smart?) Anyways, here we go, this is Chapter 8. Oh, and here's some of those hard to pronounce last names. DeVries is Deh - Vrees, Lueke is Loo - Key, and I think that's that. Oh, and for everyone that's wondering where the timeline is in this fic, It's kinda confusing, and I'm about to confuse you all more.  
  
Angel - Began her job during the Sector 7 Pillar Assault  
  
Sector 7 Pillar Assault - Happened a few years ago  
  
Meteor - Is happening while this is going on  
  
Last Encounter with the Turks - Happened before the main story. Most of the encounters are left unmentioned, but yeah..  
  
What about The Turks and Tseng you ask? You'll find out the entire story behind Sephiroth and Tseng fighting, or at least my side of it anyways. And also why Tseng wants to hurt Reno in every possible way (In Disk 2, that's why I'm ending disk 1 now). Anyways, I hope ya'll like this chappy. And the song is Linkin Park - My December, the very song that inspired this ficcie. ^.^; If it has ( ) that means it's a duo male & female, since this version is from Reanimation, I think. And if it's * * that means it's just Female.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Let the rain come down and wash away my tears, let it fill my soul and drown my fears, let it shatter the walls, for a new sun, a new day, has come..." - Celine Dion, A New Day has Come  
  
My Cruel December  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reno was sitting in the bar quietly when the barmaid slammed a paper down in front of him. "Another one bites the dust.." "Who?" The barmaid turned her eyes towards the newspaper and spun it towards her, looking at the still not yet drunk turk. "Rude DeVries, Age about 32, died today in a freak accident involving a derailing of a local midgar train on it's way to Sector 6 station. It is reported that the turk was one of over 25 deaths in the train's derailment. It is also reported that upon derailing, it plummeted about 200 feet down to the ground in Sector 3's slums." Reno looked up from his budweiser bottle and looked at the barmaid. "Shin-Ra's at it again." "Yeah, they're hunting you all down, watch your back." "I'm always watching my back. Angel and Elena died just yesterday, according to the papers, and I'm sure that cheap slut Scarlet had something to do with it." "Hold on, what'd Angel and Elena look like?" "Angel was about 5'6, green eyes, black hair with blonde streaks, wearing a baggy blue tank top and some tight blue shorts. Elena was about 5'4 1/2, blonde hair blue eyes. She looks about 19." "I've seen them." "When?" "Today. Before you came in."  
  
Reno slammed a hand on the counter and sat upright from his slump, setting his beer bottle down. "HOW LONG AGO?!" "About 2 hours you've been here, so I give them 5 minutes before you came..Wherever they are they're long gone by now." "Were they with someone?" "Yeah, an oriental man with long black hair and a chain with a lot of blades." "Tseng..the bastard." The barmaid immedietly cringed at the name. "He's changed lots, he isn't calm and level headed now, he's out for blood. Tseng told me to tell you once you figured it out that he had the girls and for you to come to Midgar's Shin-Ra headquarters. And he'd discuss it from there." "Fucking bastard.." Reno said, standing upright and walking out of the bar. "Bye hon!" The barmaid said, watching Reno's retreating back as the doors slammed shut behind him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Angel opened her eyes groggily, where was she, then she snapped to realization. The same cell she had been a guest of Shin-Ra in about 5 years ago, was now once again her home. Glancing around in the shadowed surroundings, she saw Elena, who was unconsious and had several cuts and bruises adorning her face, not to mention her navy blue uniform jacket had been taken off of her, and her sleeves to her shirt were ripped here and there. The dim artificial light was pouring in from the cell door, leaving her to resume her search of the cell. Standard issue lumpy cot, disquisting pool of water growing unidentified objects that looked like it hadn't seen light in about 15 years, Elena knocked out on the floor, 34th floor from the looks of things.   
  
A piece of paper was mounted on the wall, perhaps a dirty little secret for Shin-Ra that they expected to kill her and Elena so that the duo couldn't release the information. It was a white piece of paper with names, all of turks. "Rude DeVries, Angelina Lockheart, Elena Lueke, Reno Cordingley" all decorated the paper, Rude's name was crossed off, a skull and crossbones on the side. Footsteps were approaching the cell, and Angel was searching every bit of her thoughts for some kind of defense against this oncoming opponent. She heard the jangle of keys as the footsteps got louder, finally stopping by the cell door. A voice that sounded firmiliar was heard as he was speaking to someone with a softer, younger voice. "Tseng..Rufus?" Angel called, approaching the bars but staying arms length away from them. The two figures emerged from the shadows. "Mission complete, Ultimecia'll be pleased." "Yes, now, what'll we do with her in the mean time?" Rufus finished, looking into her eyes with an expression of pain.   
  
This is when Angel noticed why he had that expression, blood was slightly staining the top of the left shoulder of Rufus' white jacket, Tseng had his 'lucky charms bracelet' digging into Rufus' shoulder by the shoulderblade. Rufus cringed visibly and frowned at Angel, who nodded in a way that only someone looking for a nod would be able to see. Before Tseng could do more damage, Angel slammed her hand through the bars after rushing fowards, her hand hit true, knocking Tseng backwards a bit and giving Rufus some breathing room. Angel heard the firmiliar click of the shotgun loading it's bullet intended for Tseng, who was getting up after the sudden attack.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!" Reno yelled, making the young man, obviously about 18, cringe in fear. "They never returned to the stables sir." "You're joking." "No sir...I'm not." "Damn...." "Do you want anything?" "A decent chocobo." "Ah, Midnight'll handle the job for you." "What?" "Midnight, the chocobo that's up for adoption." "Is that right?" "Yeah, he's a halfbreed and a failed experiment, he's a black and blue chocobo combined together." The boy said, leading Reno in front of the stall that read "Midnight" on the front, the dark dark blackish blue chocobo warked, raising it's head sadly and looking at Reno. "I'll take it." "He'll be 98 gil." "Right, keep the change." Reno said, stuffing a 100 gil bill into the pocket on the boy's shirt. "Have him read to ride by the time I get back in here, I'm going to buy supplies." "Yessir." At this, Reno left the stables and walked into the main 'office' of the chocobo farm.  
  
A tubsy man, in his late 50's or early 60's, with a gray beard looked at him kindly. "Hello, would you like to buy anything today sir?" "Yeah, give me 30 potions, 6 tents, and 98 ethers." "4,800 gil." "Here." Reno said, stuffing the money in the man's hand and then snatching the bag of supplies and going upstairs, he packed it into the pack Angel had left behind, which had the remainder of those items to make them 99 each. Slinging the pack over his shoulder, Reno walked downstairs angrily, that's when he saw her..  
  
Tifa Lockheart, owner of Sector 7's "Tifa's 7th Heaven", accompanied by Cloud Strife and Red XIII. The instant she saw him, Tifa raised her fists and got ready to fight, watching as Reno dropped the pack on the ground. "What do you want THIS TIME?!" "Whoa whoa whoa babe, no problems here." Reno said, holding up his hands as if yto surrender against her. At which point the group lowered thier guard, except for Tifa, who was as alert as a security company. Reno grinned, with his classic grin that all the women fell for. "Now, here's the deal. You don't bother me, I let you scamper off to some hiding place and say I never saw you, you're happy, I get paid, everything's great." "Right. And why would we believe that?" Tifa said, narrowing her chocolate brown eyes to glare at the sea green eyes of Reno. "Because Lockheart, I'm trustworthy, or is Strife going to tell you that I'll zap you in a split second?" "You would." Cloud inturrupted. "Maybe you Strife, but not Lockheart, I can imagine better uses for her other than being a test subject for my Electromag rod.." Reno replied, looking at Tifa slowly, eyes resting on her breasts for a second before he returned his attention to the world around him.  
  
This cued Cloud to lunge fowards, held back by Tifa as he drew his sword. "Bastard, shut up!" "Oh, what? Haven't you had any ass lately Strife? Is that why you're pissed?" "Fuck off Reno." Tifa muttered in reply, holding Cloud back as he got ready to lunge and drive his sword into Reno at any second. Reno grinned and got his Electomag Rod out for defense in case Cloud tried anything. "Language, language, my dear Lockheart." "Don't call me your dear anything." "Oh, I'm hurt." Reno said, making a fake pout then looking at Cloud, who was still ready to kill Reno. "Your boyfriend wants to harm me Lockheart." "I wouldn't feel like stopping him if I wasn't nice right now." "That's cruel. After all those fights we got into as well." "I'm a cruel person." Tifa said, narrowing her eyes. "Hm, I bet I can make you less cruel." Reno replied, a crooked grin appearing on his face. "You asshole!" Cloud said, breaking free of Tifa's grip and lunging at Reno. After catching the Turk off guard, he brought the ultima weapon across Reno's face, drawing blood on his cheek.  
  
Putting a hand to his cheek and laughing, Reno wiped the blood from the cut, it left a crimson streak on his cheek though, making him appear like the soul connection to some demonic thing. His grin appeared on his face once more, allowing him to get an even more evil look as he hit a button on the Electromag Rod. It sparked with electricity for a second, then glowed blue. Before Cloud could react, Reno had slammed the EMR against the man's jaw, rendering him in pain against the wall. Tifa bit her lower lip, watching, then watched as Red XIII jumped in, leaping on Reno's back and trying to bite him viciously as he beat Cloud. Spinning with amazing agility that was only fine tuned by training in Shin-Ra's elite training courses, Reno spun and slammed his back against the wall, making Red fall to the ground after hitting his head on the back of the wall.  
  
Cloud began to get up, but was met by another blow by the Electromag Rod, rendering him on the ground now and making him a free target for Reno. "Hey asshole, remember all those lucky fights you won against me?" Reno said, jerking Cloud's blonde hair to pull his face from the ground, noticing some blood on his lips. "They were just that, luck." He finished, delivering a sharp blow to Cloud's face with his knee. Unfortunatly, Tifa decided to jump into the fight and swung at Reno's head. After ducking and putting up the Electromag Rod, he grabbed Tifa's wrists and pinned her against the wall. "Don't EVER swing at me again." "Bitch..." "No, I am not a female nor a dog." "Go to hell." "I've been there actually it's pretty nice." "FUCK YOU!" "I know you'd love to.." Reno finished, grinning. He had neglected to notice Red was right behind him though. The creature leaped up and sank his claws into Reno's shoulders, causing the Turk to yell out in pain from the attack and spin, slamming the creature against the wall and making him release Reno once more.   
  
Spinning viciously to face Red XIII, Reno charged the Electromag Rod, and watched as electrical bolts began to spread across the length of the steel. Then brought it down on Red's head, shocking the beast and forcing him to back up. "Now, if You'll excuse me." Reno said, turning, grabbing his pack and then stepping over the wounded bodies to go to the chocobo stables, a satisfied grin spread across his face... "Little fucking asshole." Tifa muttered to herself, crouching behind the two wounded warriors, that were still stunned. "Hmph." Tifa stood up, glaring out the still open door at the back of the retreating redhead. The man behind the chocobo stable's counter grabbed the phone and was talking into it at high speed. "Yessir! He's coming, he just bought a chocobo and he's heading for the Shin-Ra building, he just bought supplies!" The man hung up, leaving Tifa looking at him questioningly. "WHO, may I ask, were you talking to?" "T-The chocobo carrige ma'am.." Tifa narrowed her eyes, even though she hated Reno, the conversation made her wonder about what the redheaded turk was in for. "...Right, the chocobo carrige operated by Tseng of the Turks?" "..er.." The man stood there with a blank expression on his face. Tifa grinned, "Now tell me, who were you REALLY talking to?" "Ts-Ts-Tseng..." "That's what I thought, what were you telling him?" "Th-That the man with the red hair was coming, there's a girl that he wants that Tseng has.." "...Typical." Tifa muttered, discarding the thought that it was anything other than a mere scramble to get the attention of a girl Tseng and Reno deemed 'Hot'. 'You're too fucking concerned. Stop thinking about it.' She could imagine Cid saying to her.  
  
Tifa raised her eyes to the door and thought things over for a second. "And you'd be right." "Pardon?" "Nothing." Tifa waved a hand dismissively and helped Cloud to his feet. Red was nursing a burn on his head though, which Tifa healed with a quick spell. "If Aeris was here we would have wo--" Tifa cut Cloud off midsentence. "If Aeris was here life would be great wouldn't it Cloud?" She said angrily, turning and walking out the door. Even though Aeris was her friend, it still pained her to think about his love for Aeris. Even though Aeris had given him plenty of reason to love her, it hurt Tifa badly. She stepped out into the air, the wind blowing on her face as she wondered what to do next. Cid's voice echoed across the field, the highwind ready to lift into the air. "Come on girl! We're going to fucking leave!!!" He said, watching Tifa run across the field to the highwind.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Angel's hands searched the pitch black room for the doorhandle, knowing that any second Tseng would bust through the door and attack them both. Rufus' face was so pale, he seemed ghostly, eyes wide with shock. "I never thought this would happen!" "Well it did, so shut up and let me get ahold of the door handle so I can get this open!!!" "Hurry, I hear footsteps!" "I need more damned time...YES! I GOT IT!" Angel said as her hand closed around the black doorknob, she twisted it and ran out of the presidential suite to the rooftop, eyes searching for an escape. Rufus turned to look at the door they left behind, as Tseng walked through the presidential suite towards the door. "CLOSE IT CLOSE IT CLOSE IT!!!" Angel shrieked, staring at the door. Rufus ran fowards and slammed his body weight against the door, hearing it close with a slam. Angel ran to the ledge and looked down, trying to find something, she knew that Elena would have to be waiting for them somewhere out of the Shin-Ra building.  
  
That was when she saw Elena, fighting army upon army of SOLDIER. Wind blew her hair viciously as Angel stared down at the fight, watching Elena lose and shaking in fear, the Turks were losing in a race for their lives. It was at this exact moment that a cry of pain erupted behind her, and Rufus crumpled to the ground. Tseng kicked the door open with unbelievable force and looked at Angel, who turned and reached for her blades hanging on her hips. Which just happened to not be around. "Shit." "Missing something?" Tseng held up the belt with the blades and the materia. "God I hate you." Angel narrowed her eyes, thinking of what she could do against Tseng when he had weapons and materia and all she had was her fists. Unaware of everyone that was watching her.  
  
~This is my december, this is my time of the year, this is my december, this is all so clear....~  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Reno heard his feet pounding against the ground as he ran towards the mass of SOLDIER and got his EMR ready to attack with, Elena's yells coming from inside of the mass. Sending a bolt of electricity into about 50 of the obviously only 75 and paralyzing them, he searched for Elena, and found her casting a fire 2 spell on a local set of 5 SOLDIERs. They fell, but the bullets that slammed through the air from the machine guns brought Elena down too. Eyes wide, Elena fell to the ground. "Goddamn it...." He muttered to himself, using the pyramid specialty he had learned while in training and encasing the remaining survivors of SOLDIER in golden pyramids.  
  
~Just wish that I didn't feel that there was somethin' I'd missed, Just wish that I didn't feel that there was somethin' I'd missed..~  
  
Spinning on his heel and putting up the EMR, Reno ran to Elena and knelt beside her. "Elena, get up girl." "..Angel..she's..still alive.." "You have to help me out here Elena." "No...Reno, it's been good to work with you.." "Shut up, you're talking too much shit for your own good." "..Angel...Needs.." Elena's breath became shallower, eyes turning glassy and far away seeming. "Don't quit on me Elena." "Help..Help her..go." "Elena.." Reno sat down the dead turk and looked up at the Shin-Ra building towering over him, giving the area an ominous black shadow. Standing up and wiping the blood from Elena's body on his navy blue pants, Reno got his EMR ready and walked through the door of the Shin-Ra building. Everything was silent except for the terrified sobs of the deskworker.  
  
~This is My December, This is my snow covered home, This is my December, This is me alone..~  
  
Lights flickered on and off in the lobby, the building had been literally torn to shreds it seemed. "Where's Angelina Lockheart? She was brought in by Tseng Chan today as a prisoner." The desk clerk looked up, eyes red from tears and face shocked. "U-Upstairs, Turk's Lounge.." "Thanks." Reno didn't even look at the clerk, he'd seen her many times before. Walking fowards, he hit the elevator button with a finger and watched it open. Stepping inside, he heard the telltale ding that gave away the fact that it was moving.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Angel felt the last section of concrete her feet could find go underneath her feet, realizing behind her was several stories of unforgiving air and at the very bottom was even more unforgiving concrete. 'Reno...why aren't you here? Why'd you leave us?' She thought to herself, feeling the wind blowing in her hair as Tseng approached her. His dark brown eyes seemed an unholy black at the time, giving him the look of a demon. Maybe that was why everyone feared him. The chain of razor blades slid out from under his sleeve, revealing itself in the pale moonlight. A glimmer of light reflcted from his eyes, which flashed a strange golden color before returning to normal. 'May as well try talking.. fighting doesn't really seem to be my good subject right now..' Angel thought. "Tseng, snap out of it! You're killing your own teammates!" "This is my mission. Destroy the soceress." "I'm not a soceress Tseng, I'm nothing more than a normal everyday TURK!" "Correction, you're the ancestor of the soceress Rinoa Heartilly, survivor of Ultimecia's attacks upon the world that would have rendered her in control of time and space!!" "That's just dumb Tseng! Look at what you're saying!" "I'm saying what I am told." "You're not a puppet!" "Maybe not, but I always complete a job." Angel yelled out as the chain whipped by her, cutting her arm in several places before retreating beside him.  
  
  
  
~And I... Just wish that I didn't feel that there was somethin I'd missed, And I... Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that, And I... Just wish that I didn't feel that there was somethin I'd missed, And I... Take back all the things that I said to you...~  
  
Hearing a quiet ding of an elevator, Angel glanced nerviously at the presidential suite. Nothing, not a soul. But fortunatly, the person on the elevator had stopped at the floor right below. Unfortunatly, Ultimecia had arrived. Her golden eyes flared in pleasure. "Finally, we meet." "Who're you?!" "Ultimecia, the pleasure's mine, soceress Angel." "WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP CALLING ME A SOCERESS?!" "Because, you are..I sent Tseng to recover you, so I can personally kill you and end the life of any future soceresses that may stand in my way!" "Why though?!" "The magical bloodline runs thin my dear, the soceresses carry it on, but only barely, if I destroy you, I destroy any white magic that may defeat me and my descendents!!" "God, you suck. You could at least make up a better plot." Ultimecia grinned, raising her hand and saying something in a chant, she watched meteors rain down from the sky upon Angel and the ground she was standing on. Several meteors struck the ground, causing it to crumble and give way, leaving the screaming girl to fall towards the collapsing ground. 'Angel..I know you can hear me..' 'Wha..Who is this?' 'Elena..I have reached a plane that I do not know, there are monsters here..' 'The summon realm..' 'A dragon creature named Tiamat said for you to summon her.' 'But I don't have the materia!' 'Focus..you can do it...' 'Right..Tiamat...I summon thee, arise Tiamat..' The words rolled through Angel's mind easily.  
  
'Arise, Queen of Dragons, Annialate those whom stand in your way..AWAKEN!' Before Angel could realize wha she had done, she felt a spell of floating casted upon her, looking for the caster, she saw Rufus' youthful face as he stood up, looking at the duo. "WHO DID THAT?!" "I don't know." "WELL FIND OUT AND KILL HIM! SHE ISN'T DEAD YET!" "Yes Queen Ultimecia..." Tseng said, spinning and seeing Rufus, who was standing weakly, holding his shotgun and ready to shoot Tseng. "I wouldn't try that if I were you boy." "..I've tried a lot of things nobody else would." "You can rule with us still, it isn't too late to control everything, the world, the universe, everything in your wildest imagination. You can control it Rufus." "You're a fool to believe that Tseng." "Think what you want boy, it was nice to know you.." Rufus let out a startled yelp as the razor whip slammed across his throat, leaving him on the ground to die as Tseng stepped over him. "I'll deal with the other one too." "Good." Ultimecia watched the floating girl pounding on the window in front of her..  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Angel pounded on the window, waiting for Reno to notice her. "Damned soundproof pieces of shit!!" Angel yelled, kicking the glass and watching it shatter, followed by Reno spinning startledly. "Angel..?" "Reno. You're alive." "You're...floating... I'm seeing things aren't I? You're just a vision telling me you're dead and to give up now..Aren't you?" "No, I'm real...I promise you that, listen, we have to get back up to the roof, Rufus it up there against this psychotic clown bitch and Tseng's coming down here now!!!" Reno stood there, listening to every word. "If I wasn't crazy, I'd say you've lost your mind and you need a vacation." "You are crazy, so there." "Fine, but now what to do..?" Angel yelped as the float spell wore off, Reno lunging fowards to grab her before she fell to the ground below, but he was too late.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Tiamat opened her crimson eyes, adjusting them to the ground around her. It had been thousands of years since she had been summoned, the lava around her gave her cavern an eerie red glow, spreading her wings and roaring, she lunged at a wall, clawing into the cavern's dirt wall and causing the lava to start an active volcano on the surface. Unaware of this, she wrapped her wings around her body, the lava rushing upwards to erupt from the new volcano right in front of Ultimecia. "And we're off!" She said, her serpentine voice finely tuned and extremely feminine. The lava rushed upwards, and Tiamat could see the stones and rubble built up underneath the surface of the planet for millions of years as she rushed by it in the violent lava flow. Finally reaching the top in an explosion of red flaming hot liquid, she spread her wings and let out a shriek.  
  
Beating her wings, Tiamat shook the embers from her dark blue body. She now knew why she had been called Bahamut so much, the only difference was her body was dark blue and his was black, she was female and he was male. Otherwise they were exactly identical. Diving after her summoner, Tiamat folded her wings in towards her body, hearing Angel's screams. "I'm coming..I'm coming..goddamnit why am I so slow?!" Tiamat growled, diving faster and going past Angel, then stopping to catch the girl in one clawed hand. "You alright?" "..Fine...you came when I summoned you." "Sorry it took so long, lava jam." "Is that a play on traffic jam?" "Lighten up, you're a soceress, aren't you?" "How would you know." Only soceresses can summon me or Grievier.."  
  
~And (I'd... Give it all away), Just to have somewhere to go to, (Give it all away), To have someone to come home to..~  
  
Tiamat beat her wings again and flew into the moonlight, making herself a black dragon's shadow amongst the white moon and the deep red glow of Meteor, which added a blood toned affect to her. Diving down and holding onto her summoner, Tiamat charged a mouthbeam that was pitch black flames and glowed. Angel suddenly knew the attack in her mind and nodded. "DARK... FLARE!" Tiamat roared, launching it at Ultimecia and causing a circle of black flames that closed in on the soceress. When the flames cleared, she was gone. "Too easy." "Way too easy." Angel agreed, unnoticing of the soceress right behind her on Tiamat. "You got kinda heavy, summoner." "I did..?" "Maybe I'm just tired.." Tiamat growled quietly. "Or maybe I'm with your summoner..." Ultimecia laughed, getting a spell ready.  
  
~This is my December, Those are my snow covered trees, This is me pretending, This is all I need~  
  
Angel's eyes flashed an even brighter tone of green than usual as she spun to face Ultimecia, Tiamat slamming into the roof of the Shin-Ra building from the sudden shock of the events that just took place. "WITH THE POWER OF THE ANCIENT SOCERESSES! I BIND YOU FOR 7 YEARS AND 7 DAYS!" Angel yelled, glowing as angel wings spread from her back and her outfit changed. A black leather pair of shorts and a black haltertop were part of the outfit she wore, which also beared black knee high, high heeled lace up boots and her hair flying freely except for a silver band on her head bearing a singular sapphire that was glowing. Her left arm was decored in a black band made of leather as well. Her neck had a choker, which was also black, bearing a silver dragon clutching a crystal in between it's claws, and on her right side of her head, a string braided in a small amount of her hair contained turqoise, silver, and jeweled beads, and at the end, the feather of a pheonix. Her dual blades appeared on her waist, held by the belt that she commonly wore, which was also in black leather and silver. The blades were the same color as normal, but glowed in a dark blue tone.  
  
Ultimecia narrowed her eyes. "WHY DO YOU CHOOSE TO REVEAL YOURSELF NOW?!" "Because.. I can win." Angel replied, raising her hands in front of her face and firing a spell that seemed like a mix of Holy and Tiamat's attack combined together. Ultimecia yelled out as she flew backwards, the energy opening a portal behind her as the area went solid white. "Be prepared when the bind is over girl! I will have your head upon my castle wall!" She yelled as she disappeared into the abyss. Angel landed on one knee, hearing a crunch sound from underneath her. "What..the..?" Everything was clear now, the trees, the land, she was in Nibelheim, her hometown. The snow was falling freely, a cool wind blowing against her body as her hair flew wildly. Her wings had disappeared, leaving her in her limit break outfit.  
  
~And I... Just wish that I didn't feel that there was something I'd missed.. And I... Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that, And I... Just wish that I didn't feel there was something I'd missed.. And I... Take back all the things that I said to you..~  
  
"What happened...?" Angel said, clutching the necklace of the dragon in a closed hand. "Where's Reno? Or Tiamat..? Or anyone..?" Then she saw him, Reno, and herself, she was younger then, more naive, when they had been together. She had walked in on him with a youthful barmaid named Elizabeth. Her younger self was walking out in the cold right now, shivering because she had nothing more than her adventurer's outfit to keep her warm. To her older, more experienced self, the cold was only a mere thought in your mind, if you thought you were cold, you would freeze to death, if you thought you were warm, you could wear shorts in the snow and not feel cold. The girl fell to the snow, face first, snowflakes landing on her freezing body. "Hey...You'll need this." Angel said, giving the young girl, who still went by Angelina, the Fira materia from her blade. The girl looked up, covered in snow and shaking, she let out one small mutter of a word. "Th-Thanks.." Now everything was white again. "Where am I? This is getting insane!" Angel yelled to nobody in particular.  
  
Then she saw a figure, a man in a rumpled suit, with spiked hair and a ponytail. The figure was blurred, but she could see it walking towards her, then he just stood there. She recognized him from behind when he turned around, and ran towards him. "Reno!" Angel shouted, running as fast as she could, trying to catch up to the man before he walked away. Once she caught up to him, she put a hand on his shoulder, or at least tried to anyways. "Reno...? It's me, Angel!" She said, reaching for his shoulder and feeling her hand slip through his body completely as he walked away from her, leaving her alone in a field of flowers that gradually became covered in snow, ice cold snow. "What's going on here?!" Angel yelled, dropping to her knees as the snowflakes fell upon her softly.  
  
Another figure approached her this time, A girl. She had blonde hair and wore a cleanly pressed navy blue turks suit. The name tag read 'Elena Lueke'. She stopped in front of Angel and knelt down, looking at the young and confused ex-Turk. "Angel...Reno's looking for you, but you're making it to where he can't find you." "Bullshit! He was just right there..." "It's because of your heart Angel, You've seperated yourself from the real world so you can find your memories and the answers to them, but those answers can be found only in the real world, not in your world..." "What's that supposed to mean?!" "It means, I was told to say this by some chick who claimed to be your friend, and it means that you have to go on a quest of your own and find your own answers, leaving Reno by himself to recover from the fall of the Turks." Angel looked up at Elena. "You mean I have to leave him behind?" "Yes. It's for the best." "Whadda you mean by that?" "I mean...Well, you'll find out what I mean..." Elena turned and began to walk off, fading away into white as Angel stood up, her boots crushing the snow underneath them. "ELENA! WAIT! GET BACK HERE!!!" Angel yelled.  
  
Memories flashed past her head, one started and merged into another, followed by another, then another, all leading to the same thing, the present. She felt her clothes change to normal as she was standing on the roof of the Shin-Ra building, hearing Reno running out to the outdoors section of the building to find out what had happened to her.  
  
~ *Ahh, ah* (And I'd...Give it all away), *Ahh, ah* Just to have somewhere to go to, (Give it all away,) *Ahh, Ahh, ah, ah* (To have someone to come home to)..~  
  
Feeling the wind blow her face, she felt herself falling fowards, Reno's arms catching her and holding her. "Are you okay Ang?" "...Fine.." she said, buring her face in his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt a tear fall down her face as she thought about how she was going to break it to Reno that she was going to go onto a quest to find out who she truely was. Right now though, she could only realize that he actually cared about her, and she wasn't some one night stand to give him a good time. Biting her lower lip to hold back her tears, she removed her face from his shoulder and looked at him in his pale blue eyes. "...I have to go." Reno's expression went from a slight smile to a full frown as she said this, and the spirit that had sparked up in his eyes was carried away by the winds that gusted by occasionally. "You're....what? Angel, no. You--" Reno couldn't finish a sentence. But Angel silenced him by a finger to his lips. "I have to find out who I really am." Reno opened his mouth to speak again, and was cut off again by Angel's calm voice. "This is something that I have to do to find the truth that is my life story..I know I wasn't always an orphan, I have to find out about my parents, my family, my real life. Not the misguided story Shin-Ra told."  
  
~This is (My December,) This is my time of the year, This is (My December,) This is all so clear..~  
  
Reno looked at her silently as snowflakes fell around them. "It's never snowed over here before..." He said, trying to get off the subject of Angel leaving him already. "I'm sorry that I can't stay, but you have to understand.." Angel said, picking up her blades that Tseng had left behind in battle and strapping the belt around her hips, then beginning to back up towards the ledge. "Angel.." "Goodbye." She leaned back over the edge, making Reno bolt fowards to watch in shock as Tiamat swooped underneath her and caught the girl. The duo flew into the moonlight, snowflakes falling around the moon as Meteor closed in on the planet and made the white snow seem like drops of dark red rain. Reno watched silently as she left him, realizing she may never come back again.  
  
~(Give it all away,) Just to have somewhere to go to, (Give it all away,) To have someone to come home to, (Give it all away,) Just to have somewhere to go to, (Give it all away,) To have someone to come home to, (Give it all away,) Just to have somewhere to go to, (Give it all away,) To have someone to come home to...~  
  
Angel looked back, already missing Reno as the snow landed on her figure and the wind from Tiamat's wings blew her hair. Reno remained on the tower, looking at the moon and turned away. "Goodbye, Angel of Darkness..." He said, walking into the presidential suite to attempt at finding Pheonix Downs to revive the fallen comrades that had fought in battle with him and Angel only a few minutes ago.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Ending Note: Okay, that's the ending of Disk one, I hope ya'll liked the chapter, and you can see why the namesake of the fic is "My December". I was listening to this for hours when I designed and began this fic, and I'm amazed at how detailed it turned, not to mention how popular, (REVIEWS RULE! And so do ReviewERs. ;-P) This ends Disk 1, Disk 2 will come out whenever I get a solid idea to return the fic to popularity upon. Which may or may not be soon. 


	9. Disk 2 Intro Masamune, Blade of Darknes...

My December  
  
A Final Fantasy VII Story written for the Viewing Public  
  
By: KrystalDragoness aka AngelTigerBaby  
  
Author's note: Okay, Chapter 8 1/2, Disk 2, I know I know, this story is being kinda gay, but still, it all leads up to something really good happening. I know you guys probably think by now that this is an empty promise, but c'mon! I'm right on top of the matter. Disk 2 takes place about a year later, I hope you guys like this chapter!  
  
Chapter 8 1/2 - Disk 2 Intro - Masamune, Blade of Darkness  
  
  
  
"It's been a year since I abandoned the turks and midgar in order to return to my own ways. I've traveled the world far and wide seeking answers, yet found nothing. The only thing I found was pain and suffering in the wake of Avalanche, and the body of Tseng. Somehow I had found a land of coral houses, sidewalks, everything was coral. I stayed the night, the only logical choice. And it was there I encountered people who seemed to be from my past. One seemed alot like Reno, only it was a young child, he was standing by his mother...crying..she had died. Then there was him..Sephiroth...He stood behind Reno, ready to fight, I don't know why these two were around each other.." Angel looked up at the man looking at her as he gestured for her to continue.  
  
"...The boy, he..he cried out my name, Angel, he yelled it at the top of his lungs, I walked from the shadows with my blades drawn. It was in Midgar, at the train station, his mother bled to death. I tried to fight Sephiroth, but I was too weak, he grabbed the boy and ripped his arm from my grasp, disappearing with him into the shadows and I tried to persue. I got lost, confused. It was raining, I yelled out Reno's name, he didn't answer. Then I heard a yell from the Shin-Ra building." She clutched one hand in the other for a moment, awaiting the man's reply. "You're insane." "I knew you would say that." "Yes..well..You made up a good story there girl." "Let me finish this story then." "Fine." Angel sighed and continued on with her story.  
  
"After that night, I had left again, to Nibel this time, the village was in ruins from Meteor, I found a Nibel wolf with a baby in it's mouth. It had on a collar, I assumed that it must have been a child that the wolf had protected. But now, food was so scarce or scrawny that it was going to it's natural instincts. Kill the weakest and meatiest part of the herd, the children. Unfortunatly, the baby was the only thing I could see around the village anywhere. I began to fight with the wolf over it, the baby was dropped, unharmed. Afterwards I took it to the only place I could think of, the house of a mysterious girl's mother. The girl had claimed she was of the Cetra bloodline, and that she was on a mission with AVALANCHE to save the planet. I don't know who she was, and to this day, I think the baby's still safe." "Angelina, you've finally gone off the deep end." "Whadda you mean?" "Well, the Turks are back, AVALANCHE disappeared years ago..Well, a year ago.." "The turks are back? Who's with them?" "Reno's the leader now, I heard that Tseng was killed by that monster that summoned Meteor to kill us all."  
  
Angel's eyes narrowed and grew darker as she looked at her old mentor and friend. "Sephiroth?" "Yes, I think that was his name." "Where did Tseng die?" "The temple of the Ancients, I heard that he was looking for power and he found Sephiroth. The black materia unlocked the temple and the traps within it. Sephiroth stabbed him through the chest, Elena found him dying. I heard a rumor that she was running from the temple to get help and a monster petrified her so bad that not even the strongest soft could cure it, so there she stands, guarding the temple." "Elena..died?" "Perhaps, I don't know, travelers bring many rumors girl.." "I see.. These travelers, do they bring any word of the Ancients?" "No..I'm sorry, they only bring news of death and destruction." "Right..I must be going Nikolai." "Goodbye Angel, take care..and remember.." "Don't talk to strangers and never enter a slimy cave, it's probably a red dragon's mouth. Got it." Angel bit her lower lip as she slung her new pack with her supplies over her shoulder.  
  
Walking out of the half collapsed building in sector 7, she looked at Tifa's 7th heaven silently. The bar used to be so alive, now it was deadly silent. The city had been nearly destroyed in Meteor's wake, people were slowly trying to rebuild, the plate collapse had fortunately not destroyed all of sector 7. The plate landed on an odd angle, leaving it suspended over the city until one day, a jolt would shake it and cause it to destroy the remainder of the sector. The air was polluted and disquisting, as it had been for several years. But for some reason she couldn't explain why now it smelt so clean to her. Most people walked around coughing from the havoc the pollution caused to thier bodies, but not her, she inhaled it deeply as if it was the finest cigarette Midgar could offer her.  
  
Suddenly, her mind began to wander, she imagined that she was free again, her spirit hovering over midgar and looking at the twisted metal and growing grass, flowers, plants, and various animals roaming freely around the area. Her green eyes sparkled as her soul returned to her, letting her look around at the 7th sector in midgar. Her eyes were dark and she bit her lower lip, realizing how many of these people should be granted the ability to see the world outside of the steel floating city called Midgar. Hanging onto it's life by a thread. Any minute the weakened pillars could give way to the plate, allowing it to collapse on the lower sectors and kill any life underneath.  
  
Angel thought about this for a moment before beginning to walk through the sector, scrap metal was piled up here and there, the 7th heaven was deserted and a sign labeled "Closed until further notice" adorned the door. Beggars huddled around a small fire, and even some of the SOLDIERs of Shin-Ra were huddled around that fire. Finally, people were not discriminated against because of class, rank, skin, or anything of the sort, here, in the sector 7 slums, the people who had been at war for many years had finally made peace. She felt alien to this new home of hers, and approached the fire cautiously, settling down in between a rather intresting beggar that was telling stories and a SOLDIER that smelt of strong body odor.  
  
Trying to keep from wrinkling her nose in disquist, Angel turned her attention to her own outfit, blood, dirt, and other various things stained it, leaving her to look like the slum rat that she used to be. Her hair was mussed up in different places and her arms had several scabs on them from fights. The freshest cut seemed to have some sort of green ooze around it. 'That's what you get for not cleaning your wounds Angelina..' She thought to herself as she asked the SOLDIER if she could use his first aid kit. He nodded to her gruffly and handed the lightweight kit to her.  
  
When Angel took it in her hand, she sat it on the ground and opened it, all there was were a few spiders, some bandages, and a few potions. Thinking about how poor these people must be now that the city and it's economy had collapsed around them, she decided she would bear it for the sake of her arm not rotting off on her. The ooze looked slightly alive in a disquisting way Angel thought to herself as she took up the potion and poured it on the wound.  
  
A fizz rose around the wound and the ooze began to dissolve. After 15 minutes of waiting, Angel had cleaned and bandaged this irritation of a wound that she was having to deal with, blood stained the cloth, but she ignored it and returned the first aid kit to the old looking SOLDIER. He must have been in his 50's at least. Angel thought about Reno, and wondered where he was, the SOLDIER looked up at her, grey eyes locked on her youthful face. "Aren't you Reno's partner?" Angel felt a twinge of pain at these words. "No..I quit the turks a long time ago." "Oh..he talked about you alot, I guess he assumed you would be back." Angel's eyes watered slightly as she looked up. "...Really?" "Yeah girl, you better go find him, he's hooked. Hasn't even touched a single one of the desk clerks!" "..Thanks for telling me." Angel stood up, dusting off her legs and her wrap, then bolting off to the Sector 7 inn to get cleaned up.  
  
**********************************************  
  
After about an hour of showering, she had finally cleaned her skin to it's perfect look again, thanks to cure magic, hipotions, x-potions, and the like, she was once again fine groomed. Pulling her now clean outfit over her soaking body, she grabbed the hairtie sitting on the sink. "It's been a while..Wonder if that old man was telling the truth." Angel thought out loud as she tied her wet hair into a bun, bangs falling around her face and over her emerald green eyes. "I have to find out what happened to the turks." She said to herself. Hearing a noise, she shut the bathroom door and dismissed the noise as a simple rat or something crawling in the framework. With a loud yell, she watched as the bathroom door burst down to reveal about 8 or 9 thugs, laughing and looking at her...  
  
**********************************************  
  
Reno's feet hit the floor silently, as if he was creeping up behind something to kill it. The entire room was dark, and the only noise in it was the sound of his EMR rattling in it's holder. Angel had disappeared a year ago, and Tseng had been killed, leaving him in charge. He narrowed his eyes and stopped, looking at the figure, it was wheelchair bound and cloaked in a white garment. It was obviously badly wounded. The only thing he wanted to know was what hid behind this cloak, Rufus had been killed in an attack by a WEAPON, or so he had heard. Ever since then, he had been reporting to this figure, it had no face, eyes, or any physical features except for hands, legs, and that damned cloak.  
  
It's head lifted slowly with the crackling sound of something that should be dead, the breath came out in a dry wheeze. "Where...is avalanche?" Reno's pale color drained from his face, making him seem the tone of paper, every time he talked to this thing it scared the shit out of him. Trying to keep his composure, he ran a hand through his red hair and closed his eyes. 'Just keep your cool.' He thought to himself as he opened his mouth to speak. "They...escaped." The hand outstretched as if to reach towards Reno. "Come here boy....I need to speak with you.." Reno cautiously stepped fowards, kneeling in front of the figure. His eyes were obviously full of fear as he knelt in front of it. The hand clutched Reno's wrist and Reno yelped in pain. Clutching his head, memories flashed through his head. "I know who you are boy...you're the brother of that Cetra man..AREN'T YOU?!" The hand tightened on his wrist.  
  
Reno's eyes widened and he tried to speak, but found himself too full of pain to do so. "AREN'T YOU?!" The hand tightened, Reno felt blood running down his arm as he finally choked out what he was going to say. "Y-Ye--I mean..NO! I don't know what you're talking about!" "You're the survivor of the Cetra...your brother led to my near death.." "Who..who are you?" "...Who do you think I am boy?!" The other hand reached up to remove the cloak's hood, a mauled face with various stitches, a bandanna over where pale blue eyes once were, and mussed blonde hair falling over the face. Reno recognized the figure instantly. "R-Rufus?" "...No..Rufus died long ago.." "Then who are you?!" "Jenova..Rebirth.." Reno tried to jerk his wrist free but unfortunatly failed. "Never again shall I fail! I will regain my power over the world without the Cetra's assistance!!!"  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Angel struggled against the muscles of 3 of the men that had grabbed her around her midsection to keep her from being able to escape. Trying to get to the door, she scrame at the top of her lungs and gripped the doorframe in her hands, knowing what these thugs were about to do, it was then that she heard the door bust open and heard a crackle of electricity. Followed by a grunt of a man. She felt one of the men rip her top off of her body viciously and throw her to the ground, but before he could go any further he collapsed to the ground with a yell of pain.  
  
Looking at the t-shirt laying on the ground she was going to change into for bed, she quickly pulled it on and looked at her savior. His blue eyes looked at her icily and his lips were pressed into a grim expression. "So we meet again Angelina Lockheart." "Well Well Well, Reno Cordingley, my knight in shining armor.." Angel replied as Reno pulled her up and looked at the ripped bathing suit top laying on the ground. "What'd you do to get those horny bastards after you Angel?" "...long story, I've been in a few deals gone wrong. And some of the guys I owe favors to decided they should take them forcefully." "...Again Angel?" "....shut up." Angel adjusted her shirt idly. She thought about what he had meant, last time she had been in Midgar, before she'd left, he'd had to save her ass several times from the same fate.  
  
Standing up, she locked her green eyes on his blue ones and bit her lower lip. "Been a while." "Yeah. Why're you back here? It's too dangerous.." "I have to finish what I started, my heart led me back, Midgar's in trouble Reno.." "Tell me about it..Jenova's controlling Shin-Ra from Rufus' body." "Jenova? I thought she was dead.." "No, she's back, Jenova Rebirth to be exact." Angel's faintly dazed expression turned into one of utmost seriousness. "..Jenova Rebirth? I read a legend about that, that was the one that annialated the Cetra.." Angel wasn't sure, but she could have sworn that when she said that she had seen Reno cringe slightly.   
  
"How do you know anyways?" "I should know, I went to report today and the thing was about to kill me.." "Oh..I see..You know, I met a Cetra girl--" "Where?!" "...In..I forgot, but she was really pretty, brown hair, obviously liked pink, traveling with spikey." "Aeris.." "What?" "Her name..It's Aeris." "Yeah?" Angel looked at him, he looked like he was trying to remember something. "I'd better leave." "No, wait Reno!" "Angel, this world has changed since Meteor...I'm on a mission." "But.." "You've been gone too long..We're dying Angel." "Whadda you mean?!" "The Turks are almost gone, we're holding together by a thread. Since Tseng died, I've been in command, and even though I can handle this, I haven't been able to keep everyone working. Nobody fears us anymore, or even cares about us for that matter." "...hmph. The Turks are stills omething to fear Reno, you just don't want to be feared anymore. You don't want anyone to care." "Maybe so Angel..But what's it your buisness if that's true? You quit..remember?"  
  
Angel lowered her head, then turned her back to Reno. Who felt like he had definatley just said the wrong thing to her. Raising a hand and putting it on her shoulder, he began to talk. "Angel, listen, I don't know how to put this to you but.." "..Leave me alone Reno, get the hell outta my room and outta my life." "Nice way of saying thanks to someone who saved your ass." "I could have handled it." "Whatever Angel..Grow up." At this, Angel threw his hand off of her shoulder and spun, standing partially on tiptoes so she could match his height. "GROW UP?! I'VE DONE A HELLUVA LOT MORE THAN YOU!!" "AT LEAST I DON'T PUSH PEOPLE AWAY!" "WHAT'S THAT MATTER TO YOU?! ALL I AM IS A SLUM RAT!" "NO YOU AREN'T! YOU'RE A LOT FUCKING MORE YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO ACCEPT THAT FACT!" Angel looked at him wide eyed after he finished his sentence and lowered herself to her normal height.  
  
Reno's eyes burnt into hers as he took her chin in one hand. "You're a hell of a lot more than a slum rat Angel..A slum rat never leaves the slums, never becomes a turk, never..." Reno trailed off before finishing his sentence. "Never what?" "Nevermind." "No, seriously, never what?" "Don't worry about it." "Never caught your attention? Never irritates you? Never--oh lord I'm not going to finish what I was about to say, but I'm right..I know it." "Finish the sentence Angel, and we'll see if you're right." "Never had you fall in love with them..Never made you worry about them late at night while you were wasting your life at a bar..." "...You're wrong." Reno said, turning his back after releasing her chin, and started for the door. Thoughts flowing through his head.  
  
Angel watched him leave. "Reno! Wait..! I--I..." She stuttered, looking at the now closing door. "..damn you.." Angel sighed, walking to her bedside and calling the room service to pick up the unconsious bodies laying in her bathroom. Once the room service and the manager arrived, she had several strange glances. "What the hell happened?" "Incident with someone who got pissy at me. Invaded my room. You really need to get better locks." Angel said dismissively as she put on her boots and idly zipped them up then stood up. Her hair was hanging loosely now. Reaching back, Angel tied it back up into a bun and tied her belt around her waist. "I'm not paying. I almost got raped by those bastards." "..You'd better pay!" "I'll pay you a fist in the face if you don't leave me alone." "Angelina...god, if you weren't my friend's best fighter I'd kick your ass." "Pfft...You know me. I'd kick your ass first." She grinned, walking out of the room and closing the door.  
  
Angel felt the wind blow in her face as she walked along the remains of one of the upper plate sectors. Meteor had left it in very bad shape, hell, you couldn't even tell it from a slum if you looked at it. Hearing the crackle of thunder, she cursed under her breath and felt the cool raindrops begin to fall on her figure. Thinking of her rather idiotic meeting with Reno, where he had saved her ass, she frowned. 'Not the best way to meet one another after a year..' She thought to herself. The raindrops felt like ice against her skin, and they felt heavy. Maybe it was just her sorrow, or maybe the pain in her body from all the fights she had been in, but every drop felt like it was a lead pipe hitting her.  
  
Stopping to look over the bridge in front of the Shin-Ra building, she thought to herself. Hearing yelps of high up execs that didn't want to get wet and other random people in the populace of Midgar running through the rain, the walking footsteps stood out amongst everything. Turning quickly, Angel had her blades ready so she could fight. There was nothing though. Not a single soul, everyone was gone. She could still hear the running footsteps and the walking, was she in another world or something? Was she having another flashback? Collapsing on the sidewalk under the flickering pale blue light, Angel leaned against the concrete wall of the bridge. 'Who am I really? I want to know damnit..' She thought to herself as she raised her eyes to look at..The Shin-Ra building was gone.  
  
Biting her lower lip, she trembled in fear slightly. "Where the hell am I?!" The rain continued to pour, but she couldn't place where she was. Footsteps again, who's were they? Angel jumped up, blades ready, and saw figures rising around her. Shadow figures, she had heard of these before. Ultimecia controlled them through the fears of the people she fought. "Well fuckin' hell.." Angel muttered as she raised her blades, narrowing her eyes as the black humanoid figures rose to full height from the watery concrete that she was standing on. Looking up, she saw a figure with short white blonde hair cut around her face, wearing a black skintight leather suit and black high heeled boots, the gloves that went almost up to meet her suit's barely there sleeves were also black and leather. But Angel couldn't mistake the blade this girl held, it was the masamune. "Who are you, and where's midgar?" Angel said, clutching the swords as the sound of the pounding rain echoed around her.  
  
"Midgar..has been destroyed." "Bullshit. I was just there." "Correction, in your dream you were just there." "Who the hell are you?!" "Jenova Product Specimen X-3251, Codenamed: Elena Lueke." "Elena?!" Angel took a step back, clutching her sword. "What the fuck happened to you?!" "After you abandoned the turks, we were next in line for the Jenova experiments, considering we were the most infused with Mako. You left us to die by Hojo and his assistant's experiments..traitor." Elena's words stung Angel nearly as bad as the pounding icy rain hitting her body, the black figures grew larger, and it was then that Angel realized that her fear level was once again rising. "Are you scared yet Angelina Lockheart?" "No. Never scared. Always prepared." Angel said out loud, her eyes gaining a defiant flame as she raised her swords. "Very well." "Where's the rest of the turks?!" "Gone or dead more than likely. I showed you a snippet of what could have happened had you returned. Too bad your lover boy's gone now." "Where's Reno?" Angel said, her voice barely above a low growl.  
  
Elena smirked as lightning illuminated her, the masamune, Angel, and the Yami Servants surrounding her and ready to pounce. Angel's green eyes flared as she bit her lower lip. "WHERE IS HE?!" "...Gone..far far away...actually, closer than you think..heh..or shall I show you?" "SHOW ME WHERE HE IS!!" "...Attack her Reno." Angel cringed at the words and growled softly. "YOU THINK HE'LL ATTACK ME?! HE'S ON MY SIDE BITCH!" "Ah, so he was, until you betrayed him, me, and the rest of the turks." "I'm not a traitor dammit!" Angel heard footsteps, but was sure it was just in her mind again. "Ultimecia's behind this, isn't she?" "The soceress Ultimecia assisted Jenova Rebirth in her plans to regain control of the planet, yes. So in a way, yes, Ultimecia IS behind this..But you'll never last long enough to see her." Her mind had betrayed her. Angel felt something slam against her head and the world disappearing into a black abyss known as unconsiousness. At which time she grabbed for anything to hold her up and the only thing she grabbed was a sleeved arm.  
  
  
  
**************** 2 years ago.. (After she was sponsored and before the dance)******************  
  
Opening her eyes, she realized she was in a dark room. 'Nobody here..damn, I wanted to wake up and punch someone in the jaw like I usually do.' That's when she saw him. "Welcome home Angel." "Lemme guess, red hair..blue eyes..You're the welcome commitee?" "Wrong, I'm the person who saved your ass." "Ah..So you are." "Do you even remember my name?" "Actually it kinda slipped my mind." "Reno. Reno Cordingley. I'm your sponsor for the turks, did you inform Nikolai?" "Yeah. As you can see he wasn't very happy with his best fighter joining the turks." After saying this, Angel used her tounge to clear a bit of blood from it. Glancing into his eyes she quickly averted her gaze. 'So, I forgot your looks and your name, damn, I need to get a better memory, you're too good looking to forget..' She thought to herself as he went to untie her wrists, bound behind her back while she was sitting in a chair.  
  
He rose slowly and dropped the ropes on the ground, looking at her and trying to figure out what the scent in her hair was. "..You know, it's really not fun being tied up in a dark room to an old chair." "I'll speak to Nikolai about that." 'Do I smell violet? Yeah..and a little peach..and what's that other scent?' "You should try it sometime. It's a blast." Angel said sarcastically, rubbing her wrists to get circulation back in them. 'Rose maybe? No..Apricot? No..Perhaps an Apple scent? You can figure this out Reno.' "I'll look foward to it." Reno muttered dismissively, heading for the door and still trying to figure out that final scent in her hair that made it smell so good.  
  
Angel stood up and extended a hand in his direction. "Wait! I..I mean." "What?" "Well..since you..saved my butt majorly.." "And?" "And..well, thanks, I owe you one." "I know exactly how you could repay me." "How?" "Come with me and I'll show you, come on." "What?" "Just come on Slum rat." "That was cruel." "It got your attention didn't it?" "Fine, I'll come with you." She said, beginning to walk towards the door once Reno left it. 'Wonder what he wants me to do?' She thought. Entering the dark, dingy and disquisting street that was outside of the abandoned sector 4 building, she felt the cool breeze on her face. The upper plates were good for only two things, money and the weather. And perhaps this newfound turk that had just saved her ass.  
  
Stopping, wind blowing his flaming red hair, Reno locked his blue eyes on Angel. "Are you coming or are you just going to stand there while Nikolai's goons wake up." "Huh?" "In case you didn't notice, they were all over the floor." Reno said, gesturing to the cuts on his face. "Oh my god.." Angel covered her mouth with one hand and bit her lower lip slightly. Releasing it and lowering her hand, her face turned dark and serious, shadowing her features and making her look slightly evil in a way. "You didn't have to." "What?" "Help me out." "It's my job, I can't let my fellow turks get caught and killed." "Oh..I'm not a turk yet though." "That's what we're going to fix. Come on Angel, let's go." "Go where though?" "Go to get you out of that." Reno pointed at the torn up t-shirt and ripped jeans. Her face was covered with dirt and she had plenty of blood caked here and there around random vicious wounds.  
  
Reno turned and began to walk quickly down the dingy, cold street. Getting glances of fear from whoever he walked by. Angel followed, struggling to keep up the pace. She was the perfect warrior in every way, except for being fast. In the heat of battle, sure, she could be fast. When it came to the standard everyday jog along sector 4, that was something she couldn't do. Reno slowed and looked at her, a smirk across his features. "Already tired?" "Fuck off smartass." "Well that wasn't polite." "Fuck you." "Hm. I may take you up on that sometime." Angel's eyes widened in shock then narrowed in a glare as she swung a punch at his arm. Just as soon as she swung, everything blurred and when her sight cleared, she was laying on her back, wrist in Reno's grip, his knee on her stomach. "Don't do that, it hurts you more than it'll ever hurt me."  
  
Feeling his knee abandon it's newfound spot on her stomach, she ripped her wrist from his grasp and got up, dusting the dirt, leaves, and whatever else was on the ground off of her shirt. Narrowing her eyes again, she made a fist and started walking again. "Where ARE we going anyways?" "Dress shop." "A WHAT shop?" "Dress shop." Reno replied, not changing his tone one bit. Angel's face began to turn the shade of apple red, blinking, she looked at him again as if he'd just said something really dumb. "You're taking ME to a dress shop?" "Yes." "Why might I ask are you taking me to said dress shop?" "To get you a dress for the Shin-Ra dance." "Who said I'm going?" "Me and Tseng did." "And I give a fuck about what you guys said why?" "Because since you quit with Nikolai, we're your only source of gil, and we know how much you like gil." "Yeah, love it. Now back to the subject, why am I going to the dance thing anyways?" "If you don't you don't get the job." "Who's going with me?" "Rufus Shinra." "WHAT?!"  
  
Angel stopped in her tracks, the wind blowing her shirt and her hair back in the direction of the area she had just walked from. Leaves swirled around on the street with a dry clicking and scratching sound. The sound of Reno's shoes on the pavement stopped suddenly. He turned around, his red ponytail blowing over his shoulder. "Listen, you want the job right?" Angel nodded dully. "You want gil?" Angel's features perked up suddenly as she did a quick nod. "Then do what you're told." "But Rufus.." Reno looked at her and knew exactly what she was about to say. "Yeah, I helped kill a bunch of those people too Angel, or did you forget?" "My family lived there..they're dead now." "I'm sorry, but listen. You won't make it out on the streets now, I know Nikolai, once you leave they hunt you down and try to kill you. I should know." Reno muttered dismissively as he turned and looked at the Shin-Ra building towering up in front of them. Lights were on in the presidential suite. Either Rufus or Alex were there, or maybe even both. The two were brothers, Alex was the youngest Shinra child. He was about 14 or 15.  
  
Reno looked at her and then back at the building. "You were in Nikolai's gang once, weren't you?" "That's none of your buisness." "He said something about someone with red hair and green eyes. It can't be you, you don't have green eyes." "Yes, I do." "They're blue." "I know." "Then how can they be green?" "I wear contacts." "Oh. Right, I knew that." Angel said quietly. Her eyes brightened again and she grinned. "It IS you!" "What?" "You're the greatest thief Nikolai ever had before I came along." "I admit, I did do some of his dirty work, but.." "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone!" Angel said, making a gesture across her mouth as if to say "My lips are sealed". He turned back around to look at her and rolled his eyes. "Are you done talking now?" "What's that mean?" "That means you talk more than the goddamned secretary of social services. The woman brings a whole new meaning to social." Angel stifled a laugh and nodded. "Right, I'm done then." "Okay. Good, we're going to the Shin-Ra building first, I want you to meet someone." "I already met Rufus. He's very..disturbing." "Well, I want you to meet Alex. Rufus' younger brother by adoption." "Right. I knew that too." "You're just a regular einstein aren't you?" "Shaddup." Angel muttered, crossing her arms so her fingernails, painted black, could shimmer in the light. The ring on her left hand's ring finger was made of the finest silver possible to find. She stole it from some rich snobby lady.  
  
Her black eyeshadow made her green eyes look dark and eerie, and the reddish brown lipstick decorating her lips looked almost black in the dim lights. The black stringlike bracelets joined together around her wrist added to her look of black. "I have a new nickname for you." Reno said, looking at the girl's black jeans, boots, and shirt. "What?" "Angel of Darkness, I think it fits you. You're one of those dark types." "Fuck off. I'm not a dark type." "Yes, you are, you just don't want to admit that you are." "How would you know anything about dark types?" "I hung around several." "Like who?" "None of your buisness." "Fine." Angel followed Reno as he headed for the Shin-Ra tower, awaiting her encounter with Alex, Rufus' brother and the 3rd in line for the Shin-Ra throne. As she approached the tower, gunshots were heard inside the lobby, followed by screams.  
  
Reno yelled out to stop her, but he was too late. Angel ran in through the door and watched as machine guns were aimed at her, the crying secretary huddled in a corner of the desks. One of the men laughed and raised his gun, looking at Angel. "We've got a live one here boys." "WHO ARE YOU?!" Angel yelled, mustering her voice the best she could. He laughed and got ready to pull the trigger. "My name? My name's death..." The man said, pulling the cold steel trigger of the machine gun. A loud pop filled the air as the bullets tore through towards their mark, Angel.  
  
************** Return to the Future.. **************  
  
'Angel...wake up...yeah, that's right, you can start to move now..wakey wakey..' Angel's hands gripped for something soft and warm on the cold, hard cell floor. Sunlight poured over her as she opened her eyes groggily. "Huh..? Where..Where am I?" Angel said outloud, then it hit her like a bolt 3 spell. The darkness, the Yami servants, Elena, Reno, the flashback.. All part of one master scheme of things, leading her into this cold cell, barely waking up with a severe headache and a large lump on the back of her head. Then she began to wonder about that voice that had just been plauging her thoughts. She couldn't pinpoint where it came from, but it seemed so..firmiliar.  
  
Footsteps echoed through the hall outside, followed by the sound of the masamune hitting bars. Angel instantly jumped up, reaching for her blades that had once again been removed from her persona. "Well fuckin' hell." Elena stopped in front of the cell, laughing and putting a gloved hand on the bars. Angel could feel the energy from Elena, not good, but pure and solid evil. "You're one fucked up bitch." Was all Angel could say, staring at the woman with the short white-blonde hair. Elena laughed and leaned against the bars, tracing a crack in the paint of one of the steel bars. "You really need to learn to watch your tounge girl." "Fuck you." Angel stood up to her full height, realizing that even though Elena had more power in her small figure, she was still taller than and probably just as strong as Elena. Walking out of the shadows, Angel calculated in her head how long it would take for Elena to bring the masamune up to bear. 'If you do thise right, you have about 10 seconds to get her slammed between the wall and the cell door.' She thought to herself, approaching the door.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ending Note: I'm still kinda off of making this story, I'm kinda starting to give up on it, because once again it's fallen from the ranks and gotten sucky. Hopefully now that disk 2 is in action I'll be able to hold people's attention, it's all kinda confusing, I know, but this is the next disk, and I promise, it'll be a hella lot better 8 chapters than the last 8! 


End file.
